True Baby Bro
by Orange Dash
Summary: One day on patrol Mikey gets captured as he's taken to Shredder's lair. Mikey's brothers are able to get him back and stop the evil scheme. Even as Master Shredder's plan to control Mikey with a brain worm goes awry, one of his minions has formulated another quick plan. Mikey has been injected with a serum that reverses his age. What happens then? Is there a way to change him back?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey there everyone! Here's another brand new story! This story was an idea requested from tmntkitty. Hopefully you'll enjoy this new story! XD**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

It was just a regular patrol night for the turtles... That was until the Foot Clan had showed up.

"After them!" Leo ordered pointing out his katana blade as the four brothers dashed across the rooftops chasing after the Foot ninjas.

They had descended upon the ninjas as their fight had broken out.

Mikey had noticed that a lot of the Foot ninjas weren't fighting him, they seemed to be more focused on his bros.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey threw his kusarigama chain around one Foot bot slamming the ninja onto the hard concrete. He started to dance around another ninja narrowly dodging an attack. "Awww yeah!"

"Mikey! Focus!" Leo hissed from amongst the fight.

"Chillax bro!" Mikey socked one ninja in the stomach before sending a flying kick as the ninja crashed into Donnie. "Oops! Sorry Donnie!" He twisted around spinning on his shell as he knocked out another ninja seeing Raph's furious expression.

"I could've had it Mikey!"

"Just helping ya out bro!" The youngest shrugged chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head not noticing the ninja that was furtively sneaking behind his shell.

"Mikey!"

Leo swung his katana blade instantly cutting off the foot bot's head.

"Thanks Leo," Mikey grinned seeing the body collapse against the concrete.

"Mikey, you need to pay more attention!" Leo snapped. "Enough with these antics!"

The freckled turtle frowned clenching his fists. "Gee Leo, I was only trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, you're not doing a good job of it!"

Mikey scoffed slightly stomping his foot against the concrete. "It's like you guys all blame me for everything I do! What did I ever do? What am I doing wrong?"

"It's because you aren't being serious enough Mikey," Leo replied as he swung his katana blade stabbing a foot bot. "When we get back to the lair I need to talk to you about this."

"Great..." Mikey moaned. "Another one of Leo's lectures... I sooooo hate being the youngest."

"Well, too bad," Raph retorted smirking as he stabbed his sai into a foot bot's head. "You are the youngest and that's never gonna change."

The lime-green turtle sighed heavily before joining into the rest of the fight. He noticed Donnie scowling at him as he accidentally sent his opponent into Donnie's side.

The orange masked turtle ducked a foot bot's in coming swipe kicking down another ninja as he attempted to punch the one behind him only for his fist to collide with Raph's face.

Mikey blinked in shock gaping as Raph was rubbing his face growling as his eyes seemed to be on fire. "MIKEY!"

Mikey felt himself being shoved harshly in the plastron as he stumbled backwards losing his balance. The moment he fell he felt his head collide against the concrete. Everything was blurry for a second before Mikey's vision cleared seeing Raph's horrified expression.

"Mikey!" He reached out a hand towards him only for a foot ninja to kick him the face as he stumbled back further.

The orange masked turtle groaned as he could feel his head throbbing. He pressed a hand to his head only to bring it down to see a splotch of blood.

"Mikey!"

"Mikey!"

"MIKEY!"

He could hear his name being screamed across his brothers' tongues and he only glanced behind his shell his eyes widening.

A clawed hand slammed his head onto the concrete a voice chuckling evilly above him.

"Mikey!"

"I see that one of your brothers have hurt you... Pathetic, seems like they don't care about you after all."

Mikey groaned lifting his eyes as he couldn't move his head as the clawed hand had it pressed against the concrete. It was none other than Rahzar...

"Of course they c-care..." Mikey rasped as he could feel something warm and sticky pooling beneath his head.

"As much as I'd love to crush your pitiful skull and kill you feasting upon your bones. Master Shredder has other plans for you."

"W-what?" Mikey blinked nebulously in shock. He couldn't react fast enough as Rahzar lifted him still grasping his head as he tried pushing his hands against the sharp claws that were poking the dome of his head.

"MIKEY!" He glanced over to see his brothers furiously kicking down the other foot ninjas dashing towards him with horrified expressions. That was the last thing he saw before Rahzar slammed him against he brick wall behind his shell as his head collided with the brick as he immediately passed out his head rolling over to the side.

"You'll pay for that!" Raph roared throwing out his sai as Rahzar dodged the flying sharp weapon with Michelangelo still in his grasp.

"I've got what I came here for," Rahzar smirked glancing down at Mikey before sprinting off down the street.

"NO!" Raph roared.

"After him!" Leo yelled as the three were chasing after Rahzar.

"Why does Rahzar want Mikey?" Donnie asked as they were sprinting across street.

"I don't care!" Raph growled. "We need him back right now!"

Rahzar had madly dashed across another street as Leo and Donnie skidded to a sudden halt.

"RAPH!" The leader in blue grasped the hot head's shell forcing him back just in time before the giant truck could crush him.

"What the shell Leo!? Why did you do that!?"

"You could've gotten hit Raph!" Leo scowled.

"I don't care!" Raph elbowed Leo harshly in the plastron. "It's my fault that I hurt Mikey and now Rahzar has him!"

Once the long truck had passed the three brothers just stared ahead of them.

"We just lost him," Donnie muttered his eyes wide.

"NO!" Raph growled furiously slamming his fist into the wall behind him.

"Easy Raph."

Blazing emerald green eyes glanced at the midnight blues. The midnight blue eyes were burning with such feriousity. "There's only place where Mikey would be taken to."

"You mean Shredder's Lair?" Donnie questioned.

Leo nodded as Raph pulled his fist away from the wall. He growled lowly in the back of his throat.

"Then, what are we waiting for!?"

"Come on guys, we need to get Mikey back." Leo ordered as he pointed down towards the other street. "It's time to go to Shredder's Lair... You ready for this?"

"As ready as shell!" Raph twirled his sais. "If they dare to beat the shell outta Mikey, I'm gonna beat the shell outta them!"

"Hopefully we're get there in time before they decide to do anything to him," Donnie mumbled as he pulled out his bo staff. "And I wonder what they are going to do?"

Raph growled as he clenched his fist. "I'm gonna pound the shell outta them!"

"Come on team, we cannot afford to waste any more time!"

* * *

 **Oh no... Mikey has been taken away! I wonder what Shredder has in plan for him? 0_0**

 **Please leave a review or comment! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Yellow Fire

**Yay! Another chapter in one day? I am seriously getting hooked into writing this! XD**

 **To Mahquenziles: Glad you think this is good, even if it was only one chapter. Well, here's another one!**

 **To** **BrotherlyFluff:** **Glad you like age reversing stories! This is my first shot at writing a story like this.**

 **Have fun reading this chapter my fellow readers! This chapter gets even better! XD**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

In Shredder's Lair... In a lab...

"You have the tttttturtle?"

"Here he is," Rahzar sneered at the fly mutant throwing the unconscious turtle against the lab table.

"Yyyyyyyeeeeeezzzzz..." Baxter Stockman fly buzzed around the turtle. "Perfect sssssssubject to perform experimentttttt."

"You better do it Stinkman, or else I'll feast on his bones right now." Rahzar growled.

The fly buzzed flying over to his machine pressing onto buttons.

The lab door opened revealing Shredder as the entered the lab.

"You have the turtle?"

Rahzar nodded smirking. "Yes, exactly like you asked Master Shredder." He beckoned to the unconscious turtle laying on the lab table as Baxter Stockman fly strapped down the turtle, binding him by his feet, legs, arms and hands.

"Good," Shredder smirked as he glanced towards a small tank of brain worms. "Having Raphael go against his brothers was such a pleasure to watch. Imagine Michelangelo, the youngest going against his brothers."

"Indeed Masssster Shredder."

"If he proves to be of no use to me, than I shall finish him off myself."

"Yezzzzz Massssster Shredder."

"Perform the brain worm experiment on him." Shredder waved his hand towards the turtle. "Then, beckon him into the throne room."

"It shall be done Mazzzzzter Shredder."

With that Shredder exited the lab as Baxter Stockman was buzzing over a tank of brain worms.

Rahzar turned his head to see the lime green turtle shifting underneath his bounds as he slowly groaned opening his eyes.

"What a perfect timing, you've finally have awaken to witness your torture."

The orange masked turtle squirmed as he found himself strapped down to a table. He turned his pounding head noticing Rahzar and that's when those words he heard had finally sunk in.

"W-what? What torture?" Mikey could feel a shiver skitter along his shell as he could feel dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

"You shall see turtle freak," Rahzar sneered.

Mikey turned his head facing forward as he noticed the Baxter Stockman fly holding out a tong with a familiar looking dark worm being grasped and pinched.

"N-no..." Mikey muttered in horror. It was one of those brain worms... He was going to be under control. "NO!" He thrashed harder against his straps as they dug into his skin.

"You cannot escape pathetic turtle," Rahzar growled. He glanced at Baxter as the fly buzzed flying over to the side of the table next to Mikey holding out the brain worm. "It'll be a pleasure to see you suffer before you lose control."

Mikey could feel himself shaking as Baxter lowered the brain worm towards his face. He remembered Raph telling them the horror and pain that he had felt when the brain worm had entered him. Now, it was finally happening to him...

He let out a blood curling scream as the worm was just above his eye level. Something silver flashed brightly and Mikey only gaped in horror as a familiar weapon impaled the brain worm. He glanced to the wall to see the brain worm impaled into the wall by a sai.

"Get away from my brother!"

"Raph!" Mikey couldn't contain the joy that he had felt when he saw the emerald turtle punch Baxter Stockman.

"You fool!" Rahzar hissed and that's when Mikey noticed his other two brothers.

"Dudes!" He grinned as Leo attempted to stab Rahzar with his katana blade engaging into a fight.

A hand touched Mikey's shoulder as he saw Donnie looking down worriedly at him.

"We'll get you out of here Mikey," the genius immediately went to work to untie the straps that had Mikey bound. "Did they do anything to you?"

"No," Mikey shook his head. "They were about to insert a brain worm into my head until Raph stabbed it."

Donnie grinned as he finally loosened up the straps as they fell away from Mikey's body. The freckled turtle could feel his body falling forward until Donnie grasped him holding him steady.

"Easy there Mikey," Donnie frowned as he brought a hand to the back of Mikey's head to the bleeding wound. "You don't see any flashing lights? You aren't dizzy are you?"

"No," Mikey flinched. "My head just hurts... It feels like someone is pounding my head."

"That's a relief," Donnie sighed. "It looks like you don't have a severe concussion."

"You'll never get away with tttttttttttthis!" Baxter buzzed as he dodged Raph's sai fluttering through the air.

"Oh, I'll squash ya alright!" Raph twirled his sai dangerously.

"Come on guys! We have to get Mikey out of here!" Leo grunted as he used his sword to block Rahzar's swipe of his sharp claws.

Raph turned around dashing over to Donnie and Mikey. He wrapped an arm around Mikey's shoulder along with Donnie as they helped him to walk towards the door they had smashed open.

Leo shoved Rahzar back as he dashed behind Raph and Donnie throwing out shurikens at both Baxter and Rahzar.

The fly mutant dodged the sharp object as noticed that the turtles were almost on their way out.

"Nooooo!" Baxter buzzed as he flew towards his desk grasping a syringe filled with a foreign yellow substance. "You ssssshall never get away!" Baxter inserted the syringe into a tranquilizer aiming it towards his target as he fired. The yellow syringe with a long needle was soaring through the air.

Just when the four turtle brothers were in the doorway Mikey had let out a pained scream.

"MIKEY!"

Raph worriedly glanced down at the quivering turtle as Mikey's knees buckled beneath him.

"He's been stabbed with a syringe!" Donnie gasped pointing to the back of Mikey's leg. Raph glanced around Mikey until he saw a syringe filled with an exotic yellow color draining into Mikey's body through the needle that had impaled his leg.

"What the shell!?" He turned his head to glare at Baxter as he noticed the fly mutant holding a tranquilizer gun.

Mikey's legs felt like jelly as he could feel himself grow weak. He could've fallen to the floor if it weren't for Donnie and Raph holding up him up. Donnie slowly pricked out the needle as Mikey let out a pained groan as his hand tightened on Raph's arm. His body felt like it was on fire, he could feel himself breathing heavily, he could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"What did you do him!?" Raph roared glaring daggers at Baxter as he noticed that Mikey had gone considerably pale.

"Why don't you jjjjjjjjjjust wwwwwait and sssssssseeeeee?" Baxter buzzed his head twitching as he spat out some yellow germ filled liquid against the floor.

"We have to get out of here!" Leo demanded as an alarm suddenly blared red lights flashing in the room.

Raph nodded his head grasping Mikey as he scooped him into his arms carrying him bridal style as he ran out with Leo and Donnie dashing through the hallway as they burst out from Shredder's lair.

Mikey was breathing heavily as his fingers tightened on Raph's shoulders as he shut his eyes moaning in pain. It felt like his body was erupting with fire.

"Hurry! We have to get him back to my lab ASAP!" Donnie yelled worriedly noticing the way Mikey skin had turned flush.

* * *

 **Oh no! Mikey has been injected with a syringe! Ooooh, I wonder what kind?... I guess you'll have to find out later.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Feedback is always welcome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Silent Scream

**To Marialine: Yeah, you'll see how Mikey's doing XD**

 **To Guest: Sorry if cliffhangers are your worst enemy... Sometimes, you'll have to deal with that, even I have to sometimes. **

**To Wolfangel33: Glad you can't wait! :)**

 **To Awesam132: Well, your wish has been granted! You shall find out now!**

 **To milerdontmnt: It's so great to hear from you! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **To Anika2334: Yupp, a baby Mikey shall be coming up soon. And don't worry about Mikey being mind controlled. That's in another story that I have planned for later sometime! X)**

 **Enjoy this new chapter! XD**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The moment the brothers had arrived in the lair Mikey was immediately ushered into the lab.

When the soft feel of the cot had settled behind Mikey's shell all the burning pain that was spreading across his body had instantly demolished. He felt normal again, except for the wound on his head.

"Stay still Mikey," Donnie ordered holding out a needle.

The orange masked turtle's eyes widened in fear as he thrashed upon the makeshift bed.

"It's okay Mikey," Leo grasped his arm along with Raph who had take a hold of his other arm.

"Don't worry Mikey, I'm just going to take a blood sample so I can analyze what kind of substance had entered your bloodstream.

The little turtle whimpered as Leo and Raph had to hold him down as Donnie pricked the needle into his arm. He let out a yelp his body quivering until Raph was hugging him tightly.

"There, all done Mikey..." Donnie held out the needle that had contained a blood sample. "I'm going to analyze this once I take care of that head wound."

Mikey let out a breath of relief as Raph pulled away but still kept his arms around him.

"Are you feeling okay Mikey?" Donnie worriedly asked as he grabbed a gauze roll bandage wrapping the bandage around Mikey's head.

"Yeah," Mikey grinned. "I feel great dude, the pain is gone. It's like nothing had ever happened."

Mikey noticed the way Raph's eyes had narrowed as Donnie raised an eye ridge.

"You... You don't feel anything? No pain? No nothing?"

"Nope," Mikey shook his head flashing out his famous grin.

"Is this normal Donnie?" Leo glanced at the genius turtle.

"I don't know Leo," Donnie rubbed his head thoughtfully. "Whatever that substance was that was in his bloodstream had only a temporary effect. That still doesn't explain why he's feeling normal now."

"Is it some kind of poison?"

"That's what I'm about to find out," Donnie sauntered towards his desk holding out Mikey's blood sample as he pulled out his microscope dripping one drop of blood onto a mini clear slide.

"Can I leave now Donnie?" Mikey asked. "I feel totally fine."

The genius glanced at Mikey with an uncertain look on his face.

"I'm serious D! I feel good as new!" The freckled turtle wiggled his fingers and toes for added emphasis.

"You may be acting fine now," Donnie mumbled. "But you still have to take things easy. Even if that strange foreign substance that was injected into your bloodstream was only temporary, there would be other effects."

"I'll be careful D!" Mikey winked at the genius turtle as Donnie sighed. "You know dudes, I'm starving! I want some good Ol' pizza!"

"Mikey's right," Donnie squinted his eyes as he studied Mikey's blood sample through the microscope. "He really should eat something but, not pizza. Eat something healthy just to be safe."

"Awww, no fun," Mikey pouted folding his arms.

"Come on, you heard the doctor," Raph chuckled smirking at Donnie as the genius scowled at the hot head. "I'll lead ya to the kitchen."

"No," Mikey shook his head. "I can walk."

"Just minutes ago you weren't able to walk Mikey," Leo blinked in confusion furrowing his eye ridges.

"Well," Mikey leapt off the cot taking a few easy steps as he could himself walking. "It looks like I can walk dude."

Leo sighed deeply glancing at Raph who only shrugged before they both followed after Mikey into the kitchen. After Mikey had gotten a healthy snack which he wasn't excited for he went to play video games. Leo and Raph watched him just to make sure that nothing would happen if anything were to go wrong. They didn't understand how Mikey's body had been effected by that strange yellow liquid substance from that tranquilizer that made him weak. And now, he was acting totally fine as if there was nothing wrong and that he had never been injected at all.

Of course, the brothers had to tell Master Splinter about this and the strange puzzle of how in the world Mikey could be acting normal just now. Master Splinter had left for his room to mediate on the matter.

Hours had gone by when it almost nine o'clock at night.

"You should go to bed Mikey."

"What?" The orange masked turtle turned his head away from the Crognard show that he had been currently watching. "Why do I have to go to bed so early? We don't go to bed this early."

"Just to be safe," Leo gave Mikey his stern expression. "If you get a good sleep maybe you'll feel better tomorrow?"

Mikey groaned dragging a hand down his face. "But, I was watching Crognard!"

"No buts little brother," Leo was now standing behind Mikey with his arms folded across his plastron. "Now off to bed, or I'll tell Donnie."

Mikey pouted as he rose from his seated position turning off his precious show as he headed towards his bedroom. Leo watched him enter until Mikey shut himself into his room. "I hate being the youngest..."

Mikey threw himself onto his bed staring up at the ceiling as he groaned. "Why does Leo have to keep bossing me around? I was feeling fine, can't my brothers see that I'm feeling better now?" He scowled as he glanced at his door. "Whatever I had been injected with, maybe it's nothing serious." The freckled turtle scowled as he took off his knee pads, his belt and gear except for his mask as he tugged down onto his neck. "Stupid older brothers... They're always bossing me around, telling me what to do like I am such a baby..." Mikey turned over onto his side as he closed his eyes attempting to fall asleep as he knew that if he didn't Leo would check up on him.

The leader was standing behind Mikey's bedroom door as he quietly creaked it open to see Mikey sound asleep on the bed.

"That bonehead finally asleep?"

"Yeah." Leo turned his head to Raph who was standing behind him.

"I just don't get how he was injected with a substance that effect his body and now it's like nothing had ever happened. What the shell is going on Leo?"

"I have no clue Raph," Leo shook his head. "This doesn't sound like any poison to me."

"Guys."

Leo and Raph both turned their head to see Donnie entering the hallway. Leo softly closed Mikey's door blinking as he noticed the worried look on Donnie's face.

"You find anything Donnie?" Leo could feel something twisting inside his gut.

"No," Donnie shook his head frowning deeply. "Whatever that substance is, it isn't poison."

"How do you know Brainiac?" Raph retorted.

"I couldn't identify any toxic molecules or any material that could affect his body."

"Then, what is it?"

"That's the thing Raph," Donnie's face darkened. "I can't identify what the substance is. It has acted like a poison earlier and now its effect was only temporary."

"So, does that mean Mikey is fine?" Raph glanced at Mikey's door a mixed expression plastered on his face.

"It seems like it Raph."

"Are you sure about this Donnie?" Leo touched the genius's shoulder.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him Leo. We'll see what happens tomorrow."

"Should someone watch him?" Raph asked suddenly.

"I'm sure that he'll be fine Raph. Mikey said that he was feeling fine."

"It's okay Raph," Leo grasped Raph's shoulder. "Mikey will survive through the night. Like Donnie said, the effect only seemed to be temporary and that was when the substance first had entered his bloodstream."

Raph scowled folding his arms as Donnie nodded in approval.

"We should probably go to bed guys."

Leo headed straight for him and before he entered his bedroom he glanced back at Donnie. "You too Donnie... You should get some sleep tonight rather than staying up so late."

"Of course Leo." Donnie sighed heading for his own room.

Raph was the only one who was still left standing in the hallway as he glanced at Mikey's room. "I can't believe that I had hurt him... That was my fault..." He clenched a fist tightly. "Why am I so stupid?" He uncurled his fist as he breathed in deeply before heading towards his own room.

* * *

The lair became eerily silent and dark as snores were inside different rooms. Everyone was sleeping peacefully... Well, except for a certain someone...

Mikey was feeling distressed as he started to thrash upon his bed being pulled away from his dream. That burning pain had returned and he opened his eyes waiting for it pass. It felt like minutes... the pain was still buzzing longer than it had been last time... Mikey could feel himself starting to sweat as he threw off his covers his hands grasping his quivering body.

 _What's happening!?_

Mikey could feel his teeth clattering as a cold chill bloomed across his body. Once the chill passed it was replaced with that burning feeling, only this time it had intensified. The turtle grasped his bed sheets as he let out a pained groan as he could feel sweat sliding off his face. His vision started to blur as the burning only intensified to such excruciating pain.

 _What's going on!?_

Mikey's whole entire body screamed in agony and he opened his mouth letting out a blood curling scream... He was shaking wildly as he realized that no sound had escaped his mouth.

 _Why couldn't he make a sound!?_ _Why couldn't the sound of screaming come out from his throat?_

His mouth was open letting out a silent scream, with no sound that erupted from his throat... He tried to move only for his body go slack against the bed as his vision was swirling around him. His body was on fire, like he was thrown inside some kind of volcano as if he was being burned to death. He could feel his body stretching... His skin shriveling as it felt like he was shrinking somehow... Bright lights flashed before his very eyes before the darkness had consumed him fully.

* * *

Meanwhile... In Shredder's Lair...

"You fool!" Shredder roared as he punched Baxter Stockman shoving out his steel blades as he glared at his two henchmen. "How dare you let the turtle escape!?"

"His pathetic brothers had came to rescue him," Rahzar sneered turning his head to glare at Baxter Stockman. "It's Stinkman's fault that he hadn't inserted that brain worm into that pathetic turtle freak!"

Shredder turned his murderous glare at the fly mutant.

"I..." Baxter buzzed as he noticed his Master's death glare. He was going to be squashed like a true fly! "Don't worry Mazzzzzzter Shredder... Even as the tuuuuuurrrrtttlllleees had managed to rescue that litttttttle turtle, they don't know what I had done to that tttttttttuuuuurrrrttle." Baxter's head twitched as he held up his tranquilizer with another little beaker of a foreign yellow substance. "I injected Michelangelo with ttttttthhhhisss, it's an age reversing serum. That little ttttttturtle will be turned into an infant, as helpless as ever as he wouldn't be able to help his older brotttttthers."

Shredder smirked popping his steel blades back into the steel claw. "Very well, at least Michelangelo won't be able to help out his pathetic brothers. He'll be an easier target than ever before..."

"Indeed Mazzzzzzter Shredder."

* * *

 **Oh NO! Poor Mikey... He's in agony and his brothers don't even notice anything as he can't scream without any sound... Now, you have finally realized what that yellow substance was just as Baxter had explained, but now this makes Michelangelo an easier target... Oh no... 0_0**

 **We'll have to see how Mikey's brothers will react to this in the next chapter!**

 **Tell me, what was your favorite part? Was there something that you liked about this chapter? :)**

 **Reviews and comments please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reversed Age

**To RoseDawn89: Thank you! I'm excited for you to read this chapter!**

 **To Guest: I SHALL BRING ON BABY MIKEY! XD**

 **To Brotherlyfluff: Yeah, with Mikey being the youngest it totally suits him. I'm sure that Mikey will change his mind of not wanting to be the youngest by the end of this story. :)**

 **To Hermana Kunoichi: Here's some more!**

 **To tmntkitty: No problem! :)**

 **To meme: Glad you cannot wait! :)**

 **To Just a Fan: Yeah, so many reviews and that's a great improvement. :) You shall see Mikey's bros reactions in this chapter! Yeah, he would probably still be mad, but it doesn't seem like he is in this chapter.**

 **To FaithfulFriend2499: This will definitely be a fun story! ;)**

 **To Lady Celestial Star: Yeah, I love stories like those too! It's always nice to see a baby Mikey.**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: There shall be big bro cute fluff! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Thanks for the amazing reviews everybody! Keep them up! Now, are you ready to finally see baby Mikey? Are you ready for the cuteness and fluff in this chapter? I totally am, so prepare yourself for the cuteness and big bro fluff! Your hearts shall swell! :3**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Raph had woken up to find the morning oddly silent. He made his way into the kitchen to find Leo already seated on a stool and the tired zombie looking Donnie entering the kitchen as he headed towards his seat slouching over.

"Hey, where's Mikey?" Raph glanced around not finding the youngest in the kitchen. "Mikey usually makes breakfast."

"Yeah," Leo agreed shrugging. "Maybe he's still exhausted from what happened yesterday? We'll give him a few more minutes."

Raph grunted pulling out a bowl of cereal while Leo made his warm tea. A few minutes actually turned out to be twenty minutes as the three were already done with breakfast. They were ready to start their training for the morning.

"Okay, that's it," Raph growled forming a fist as he stomped out from the kitchen towards the bedrooms. "MIKEY! Get your lazy shell in here!" Raph scowled as he received no response and decided to pound onto Mikey's door. There still was no answer and Raph kicked the door wide open as it banged loudly against the wall. His furious expression immediately bled into belated confusion as he didn't see Mikey anywhere.

Something was off in the room as far as Raph could tell. Mikey's bed covers were hanging loosely over the edge of the bed and Mikey's gear; his knee pads, belt, and finger wraps were still hanging on his bed stand. It looked like Mikey didn't bother to put his gear on except for his bandana.

Raph was about to turn away and exit the room until he heard a little giggle. He swiftly turned around his eyes scanning across the room. He noticed something moving underneath the part of Mikey's covers that dragged along the floor.

Raph scowled taking a tentative and cautious step forward one hand reaching out for the bed sheet while the other was pulled back into a fist. The hothead immediately picked up the bed sheet shoving it against the bed and he was about to bring his fist down until he froze in shock his eyes wide.

There was Mikey, but something was indeed wrong. He was smaller, the size of a baby and he looked like one too with Mikey's normal sized orange bandana hanging loosely around his neck.

Mikey let out a gargle his little stubby hands reaching up towards Raph. Raph took a step back as he dropped his fist before yelling. "Leo! Donnie! Get your shells in here!" He screamed loudly and instantly the little baby looking Mikey began to cry.

"What? What is it Raph?" Leo asked worriedly as he and Donnie appeared behind Raph.

"Is Mikey okay?" Donnie questioned.

"I have no clue," Raph shook his head stepping aside as he pointed to the crying Mikey. "You trying explaining that!"

"What?" Leo's jaw dropped. "Is that… Mikey!? What happened to him?"

Donnie's eyes were wide as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It looks like Mikey had turned into an infant."

"How's that even possible!?" Raph threw out his hand. Much needed for the added emphasis.

"It could be that yellow serum that was injected into his system."

"AGH!" Raph seethed clutching his head as Mikey wailed even louder. "When will he stop crying!?"

Leo frowned taking a step forward as the little baby Mikey wailed at the top of his lungs as he attempted to crawl away from Leo. The leader grasped Mikey pulling him towards his plastron. "Shhhh," he soothed calmly. "It's okay, you're okay Mikey." He rocked his body slightly as Mikey began to calm down. "How do we change him back Donnie?"

"I honestly have no clue Leo. I don't know how we can reverse his age back to where he was before."

"So, he's gonna be a baby forever!?" Raph solely demanded.

"He'll probably still be able to age Raph."

"Donnie," Leo turned to face the genius giving him an austere expression. "You need to do everything you can to see if you can reverse Mikey's age back."

"Of course Leo," Donnie nodded. "I'll get started in my lab right away." The turtle disappeared out the door.

"And you Raph," Leo stood walking over the red banded turtle. "You watch Mikey while I inform Master Splinter about this."

"What? Ya can't just give him to me…" Raph protested and wasn't able to finish as Leo dropped Mikey into his arms already exiting the room.

Raph scowled glancing down at Mikey until the little turtle wailed loudly his little fists pounding against Raph's plastron.

"What do you want?" Raph snapped bitterly. "Just stop crying already!"

Baby Mikey wailed squirming relentlessly as he tried to escape from Raph's arms.

"Woah, woah!" Raph grunted as the little turtle nearly fell out from his grasp. "Don't do that you're going to hurt yourself." Mikey didn't listen as he continued to struggle.

Raph scowled angrily as he exited the room heading towards the TV pit as he plopped himself down onto the beanbag as he jostled Mikey cradling him.

"I hate this," he muttered not realizing that Mikey had stopped his crying. He let out a loud groan until he felt something press against his plastron. He glanced down in shock to see Mikey curling himself against his plastron his little head resting where Raph's heart was beating. He let out a sigh watching Mikey's peaceful face. He could actually get used to this…

"How's it holding up Raph?"

"He just fell asleep," Raph turned his head to see Leo standing behind him.

"I informed Master Splinter and he's meditating on the matter."

Raph nodded as Leo came down into the TV pit settling down next to him. The blue masked turtle smirked at Raph.

"You even managed to calm him down? It looks like he's comfortable like that Raph."

Raph could feel his cheeks heat up slightly as he bit onto his lip. He had to admit that this did feel nice.

"Do you think that he can still understand us even as an infant?" Raph asked.

"Probably," Leo grinned as Raph felt Mikey shift against him as he sucked onto his little thumb. "Aww, that's so cute."

Raph blinked watching Mikey's face intently as he nodded. He could feel a warm feeling bloom across his plastron as Mikey made a cooing sound.

"He actually looks cuter this way," Leo grinned reaching out a hand to softly touch Mikey's little shell. "This is what it feels like to have a baby brother huh?"

"He's always been the baby brother Leo," Raph rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"True," Leo mused as he continued to watch Mikey. They sat there for a few minutes longer until Mikey began to stir upon Raph's plastron opening his little eyes as Raph glanced down to see those tiny baby blues blinking curiously up at him.

Mikey cooed softly as his hands came up towards Raph's face grasping his beak.

"What's he doing?" Raph mumbled as he could feel Mikey's little fingers squeezing his beak.

"I think he's trying to grab your nose Raph," Leo chuckled reaching over to grasp Mikey pulling him away from Raph as the hothead rubbed his beak. "Hey Mikey," Leo grinned as he held him gently bringing Mikey's face up close to his eyes. Mikey's eyes sparkled as he brought his little head forward until his beak pressed against Leo's as he rubbed their nose and beaks together cooing. "Aww," Leo pulled Mikey back studying the little turtle. "You're trying to nudge me huh?" Mikey only giggled as he reached a hand to grasp Leo's bandana tails giving them a tug as Leo grunted feeling the bandana tighten upon his face. "No, don't do that." Leo shook his head prying Mikey's fingers off his blue bandana tails.

Mikey gurgled sucking on his thumb until his happy expression disappeared as he cried loudly tears rolling off his little freckled cheeks.

"What is it now?"

"I think he may be hungry Raph," Leo blinked as brought Mikey towards his plastron. "He probably hasn't eaten anything this morning." He jostled Mikey as he stood up heading towards the kitchen. "Come on little guy, let's feed you some food huh? I bet you're hungry." Mikey stopped his crying blinking those glassy filled eyes up at Leo with a puzzled expression. "Yeah, I bet you're hungry little guy."

Raph couldn't help but to grin as he followed behind Leo into the kitchen. He actually had to admit that it felt nice having Mikey being a baby, he was cute and all and Raph could not deny that fact.

Leo grabbed a box of cheerios setting small pieces into a bowl while he found an old sipping cup that Master Splinter had used for them when they were babies. He held Mikey in his lap as held the bottle up to his beak. Mikey's little fingers wrapped around the bottle as he sucked onto the milk that Leo had filled the cup with.

The hotheaded turtle sat next to Leo watching Mikey as he greedily finished his bottle before grasping the cheerios and plopping them into his mouth. There were a few times where Leo had to help him as a cheerio would drool out from his mouth.

Raph blinked as he felt a small cheerio hit him in the face as he noticing Mikey giggling loudly.

"Don't play with your food Mikey," Leo scoulded, however, Raph ignored Leo's tone as he smirked at Mikey.

"Oh, you want a food fight huh?" He was received with another cheerio to smack him in the face one after another.

"No, no, no," Leo grasped Mikey's arms as he tried to throw the rest of the cheerios at Raph's face.

Raph let out a growl as he grasped Mikey tugging him off Leo's lap as he caught him into his own lap.

"I've got ya," he smirked down at Mikey. Mikey babbled as he threw another cheerio that he had grasped in his little hand at Raph's face as the hothead closed his eyes as the little cereal piece hit him square in the eye. He opened his eyes glaring down at Mikey. "So, that's how you wanna play it huh? Well, it's payback time."

Mikey's baby blue eyes widened a frightened look on his face as Raph growled loudly.

"Raph," Leo cautiously ordered. Raph lifted his arm as he brought his fingers down to spider along the ridges of Mikey's shell as he giggled loudly.

"You like that?" Raph smirked using his other hand to tickle Mikey's little neck. The freckled turtle squirmed his face turning slightly red as he was squirming in Raph's lap as he let out a childish shriek.

* * *

 **Awwwwwww! That is just the sweetest thing ever! The big brothers are taking care and playing with Mikey. Baby Mikey is so adorable! Awwwww! So KAWAII! And there shall be more in upcoming chapters soon to come!**

 **What did you think of this cute chapter? Was there anything that you liked the best? Can't wait to hear some more reviews and comments! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Behind the Innocent Eyes

**To Jonnycakes11: Yeah, I'm glad you like this. Are you sure that Mikey has kept his actual mind? Of course he acts like an innocent baby, he can't help that because he's been changed into one. XD**

 **To JustACartoonFan: I know right! Baby Mikey is so kawaii!**

 **To Marialine: So cute!  
**

 **To KaylaMichael: Mikey is the most precious little muffin and still mischievous as ever. :)**

 **To Awesam132: Yupp, that's all LIES Raph. He is great with kids!  
**

 **To Guest: Who can't deny love to Mikey huh? He's just too adorable!  
**

 **To Christina : Hmmm, well that might be a great idea if you can write that yourself. You can do that right? I don't know if I would feel comfortable doing a story like that, it sounds a little forced I'd have to say. Like how in the world could Raph get inside Leo and become his baby? No offence. I've never heard of anything like that before. I'm sure you can write this if you really wanted to. I don't think I would, besides I've got other story requests that I'm working on, like four stories to be exact. I cannot do too many at the same time. Maybe you can ask someone else to do that for you? I think that'd be best.**

 **To Anika2334: Nobody shall save Mikey from Raph's ticklish hand! Lol, and it's so cute! X)**

 **To Brotherlyfluff: Yupp, I put the heart thing again. I just thought that it was really kawaii and decided to add it again into another one of my stories.**

 **To Guest: There shall be Donnie and Mikey fluff indeed!**

 **To tmntkitty: Thanks! XD**

 **To NoName: I'll keep thinking about that. :)**

 **To RoseDawn89: Yeah, the cuteness was too much for me to handle. XD**

 **To Wolfangel33: Yeah! I think it's kawaii!**

 **To kawl blood-chan: And I'll give ya a kawaii face back! *Makes kawaii face***

 **To Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Yeah, I personally love stories like those too. You shall see some Donnie and Splinter fluff with baby Mikey! You'll have to find out later about April and Casey's reaction to Mikey.**

 **To mypizza: The cuteness might just be too much. XD**

 **To Guest: It's been updated and you wouldn't dare to kidnap little baby Mikey. He's way too cute and speaking of kidnapping... Baby Mikey shall get kidnapped in this chapter! Bad news everyone!**

 **Wow, I can scarcely believe it! Thanks so much everyone for reviewing! I never expected this many reviews and it just brightened my day! Thank you so much! XD**

* * *

 **Are you guys all ready for some fluff? It'll be cute! Some Splinter and Donnie fluff indeed! And by the way, something shall happen after the fluff and it probably wasn't what you had expected it to be.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy and keep reviewing! :)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Did you find anything yet Donnie?" Leo asked as he entered the lab with Raph holding Mikey. It looked like their little brunch was finally over. Raph grunted as Mikey tugged on his bandana tails.

"Well," Donnie spoke as he glanced into the microscope in front of him studying a sample of Mikey's blood. "It apparently seems that this foreign yellow compound had reversed the outlining and plasma membrane of the nucleus in Mikey's cells shrinking the nucleolus and the centrioles abnormally. The serum reversed the contributor of the mitosis process. The telomere chromosomes are at a critical minimal size as it's still persisting its division process. The mitosis process of the cell has been reversed back to its primary stage as it still disseminates and divides in cellular senescence."

Leo blinked totally puzzled as Raph rolled his eyes. "Blah blah, science, blah, cells, blah blah. How's that supposed to make any sense Brainiac?" The hothead retorted.

Donnie turned his head glaring at Raph. "All I'm saying is that Mikey's cell growth process has been reversed, therefore, his age been reversed."

"So, do you know how to fix it?" Leo turned his head glancing at Raph as Mikey was squirming until Raph set him down as he started to crawl.

"Apparently I'll have to experiment with Mikey's cell structures to age them back into what he was before. To age his cell back into a fifteen year old and I'll have to change all of his cells in his body. Perhaps I would have to make an aging serum. You see when cells age they multiply and divide less than when they were younger." Donnie froze glancing down to see Mikey clinging onto his foot. "Will someone take him? I'm currently trying to come up with an antidote for him."

"I think you've worked hard enough Donnie, I think you should take a break," Leo suggested glancing down at Mikey.

The genius sighed heavily as Raph smirked. "I think he's trying to climb up your leg Brainiac."

"I guess a break won't hurt," Donnie glanced down gently picking up Mikey as the little turtle cooed grasping Donnie's face. The genius scowled as Mikey grasped his bandana tails attempting to put them into his mouth. "No, no," Donnie shook his head at Mikey pulling back his bandana tails. "You don't put that into your mouth."

Mikey blinked his baby blue eyes studying Donnie before he balled his little hands into fists crying loudly.

"Now you had to make him cry," Raph huffed as Donnie jostled Mikey trying to calm him down.

"I guess he really wanted to put Donnie's bandana tails into his mouth," Leo chuckled.

"I have the perfect solution," Donnie grinned exiting the lab as he tried to carry Mikey gently.

Raph glanced at Leo who shrugged at him. "You think we should see what he does?"

Raph grinned, "Why not?" The two oldest followed after Donnie into the main room as Donnie headed towards the bedrooms into Mikey's room before returning back with some action figures in his hands and a pile of blocks.

Baby Mikey had stopped crying studying the pile of toys in the crook of Donnie's arm.

"There," Donnie grinned as he stepped into the TV pit setting Mikey down along with the pile of toys. "You can play with these."

Mikey babbled happily grasping his unicorn-man action figure as he sucked on it while grabbing a block with his other small hand.

"He's so cute isn't he?" Leo grinned as he settled along with Raph onto the bench seats with Donnie settling next to Leo.

"I guess I have to admit that too," Donnie nodded watching Mikey playing with the blocks. The three turned their heads as Master Splinter exited the dojo coming towards them.

"Hmm, Leonardo has informed me that Michelangelo was turned into an infant correct?" Leo and Donnie both nodded while Raph sarcastically pointed at Mikey.

"Of course he is. Does that look like an infant to you?"

Master Splinter glanced down as he noticed Mikey crawling towards him his little fingers grasping his rat tail.

"Have you found a way to change him back Donatello?"

"Not yet," Donnie replied. "Leo told me to take break as I've been working for the whole afternoon non-stop."

Master Splinter grinned curling his tail around little Mikey as he brought up the youngest towards his face. "Oh, I remember when each of you where this young."

"Daaaaa!" Mikey babbled surprising everyone in the entire room. "Daaadaaaa!"

"He can actually talk!?" Raph demanded his jaw dropping open.

"More like baby talk."

Mikey grinned pressing himself against Splinter's robe snuggling into his chest.

"Awww, just look at that," Leo cooed. "Isn't that cute?" The other two nodded their heads watching as Master Splinter bobbed Mikey up to his eye level as the turtle grasped his whiskers and pressed his small palm against Splinter's pink nose. His little head suddenly turned towards the three turtles as he reached out his arms.

"D! D!"

Leo and Raph glanced at Donnie who's eyes widened.

"Is he….?"

"I think he wants you Donnie," Leo grinned as Master Splinter strode forward as Mikey reached out towards Donnie.

"Uh… okay…" Donnie gulped taking Mikey into his arms. "Just don't suck on my bandana tails…" He blinked rapidly as Mikey was glancing up at him with those sparkling baby blues. Master Splinter grinned before he silently disappeared back into his room.

"D!" Mikey babbled grinning widely as he grasped Donnie's face pressing their beaks together.

Donnie blushed furiously his face turning red as Raph and Leo chuckled at his reaction.

"What's he doing?" The embarrassed turtle demanded.

"He's just showing some love Donnie," Leo replied. "He did that to Raph and I."

Donnie gulped as he felt Mikey squish his cheeks rubbing their noses together. Mikey pulled back letting out a little giggle before diving onto Donnie's plastron as the purple masked turtle yelped slightly.

He glanced down seeing Mikey curling up against him as he let out an adorable yawn.

"Didn't ya say that babies needed naps?" Raph turned to glance at Leo.

"I'm sure they do Raph."

Donnie grinned wrapping an arm around Mikey's small form. "I guess he really does need a nap."

"And he can sleep on ya," Raph remarked smirking at Donnie who shrugged.

"I don't mind," Donnie glanced down at Mikey grinning. "I kind of like it."

"This is something entirely new isn't it?" Leo stretched his arms behind his head leaning back further.

"Yeah, we've never had to take care of any baby before," Raph replied.

"So this is what it feels like to have a baby brother?" Donnie beamed as he shifted to get comfortable without disturbing Mikey who had fallen asleep against his plastron.

"He was always the baby brother."

"Then why does it feel different?" Raph asked suddenly.

"It's probably because he's an actual baby Raph," Donnie explained noticing Mikey curling more against his plastron. He leaned down to press a kiss to Mikey's forehead.

"Yeah, maybe we should've gave him more attention even as he was a fifteen year old…" Raph blinked suddenly realizing his words. "Uh…. I mean…" He blushed profoundly.

"You're right Raph," Leo turned his head to grin at him. "We have been jerks to him even when we don't realize it. He probably has felt frustrated thinking himself useless and not wanting to be the youngest brother."

"Ya still think he can still understand us?" Raph asked quizzically. "He's totally awake now Leo, the moment you talked about him not wanting to be the youngest brother."

"What?" Leo's eyes widened turning his head towards Donnie as the purple masked turtle was glancing down at Mikey with a worried expression. Mikey was wide awake his eyes studying Leo and Raph.

"Does he…. understand?" Raph's eyes widened. "Does he still remember?"

"Mikey…" Leo reached out softly towards the small turtle. Mikey's little face scrunched up as if he was going to cry, the tears were even visible in his eyes as they glistened in the depth of the light. Yet, he still didn't make any crying sound or any of the sort.

The little turtle kicked roughly against Donnie as he slipped from the genius' grasp.

"Mikey!" The little turtle speed crawled behind the TV as his brothers tried to grasp him. He picked up the remote and the objects behind the TV throwing them at his brothers as he crawled out from the TV pit.

"Mikey!" Raph leapt through the air his arms circling around the little turtle as he grasped Mikey. "Got ya!" He frowned suddenly as he realized the turtle wasn't in his arms. Mikey had slipped from underneath him as he had his plastron up above the ground. His eyes widened as he turned his head to see Mikey crawling up the stairs to the turnstiles as he crawled into the subway tracks.

"NOOOOO!"

"Don't let him get away! He could get hurt!" Leo demanded loudly as the three dashed towards the turnstiles.

Raph leapt over the turnstiles his heart pounding as he glanced around not seeing Mikey anywhere. "Where the shell did he go!?"

"That's surprising," Donnie mumbled. "He can only crawl…"

"We must find him immediately," Leo clenched his fist. "He's an infant… Who knows what could happen to him!"

"So… what do we do?" Donnie could feel himself shaking. With Mikey being a baby there were more things that could be very dangerous.

"We split up," Leo ordered quickly. "Search around the subway tracks and the sewers. We cannot lose him!"

Raph could feel something burn within him, a sense of desire for protecting Mikey. He felt the need to have him in his arms. He had no idea why, but he had a dreaded feeling in pit of his stomach.

The two nodded as they each split up dashing in different directions down the subway tunnel. They each had failed to notice a small little crevice that was apparently just off the side as little Mikey crawled out from the little crack glancing around. He let out a gurgle as he speed crawled down the subway tunnel and lucky for him, he stayed on the platform beside the subway train tracks. Little Mikey was crawling until he slipped into a storm drain pipe that led him out from the sewers to up above in a river pool of shallow water.

Little Mikey glanced around curiously crawling up the grassy banks as he mindlessly crawled across the street. It was a good thing there were no cars in sight.

Baby Mikey kept crawling around until something grasped lifting him up. The little turtle quivered in fear as he wailed loudly at the top of his lungs his little fists pounding against the claws that held him and he kicked his little feet.

"The foolish Michelangelo as weak as ever," Rahzar sneered. He grinned evilly barely touching the tip of his sharp claw against the small soft exposed flesh of little Mikey's throat. Rahzar glanced around quickly before disappearing from his location with baby Mikey in his grasp.

* * *

 **Awwwww! The fluff was so adorable! I wanted it to last forever, too bad it didn't... It seems like even as Mikey is a baby he still understands everything somehow, I mean why would he want to crawl away? I felt bad for him, it was like he was being his hurt fifteen year old self again. And now things have gotten worse if Rahzar found baby Mikey and took him. He was kidnapped! NOOOOOOOOOO! What shall happen next huh? I bet each of you guys weren't expecting that to happen, well SURPRISE!**

 **Anyway, how did you like this? Would you like to state your favorite fluff part? I'm sure there's too many or anything that you liked in this chapter, either way. I can't wait for those wonderful reviews again!**

 **STAY AWESOME AS USUAL! XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Daring Rescue

**To Awesam132: He is a monster, bad RAHZAR! XD**

 **To JustACartoonFan: Yeah, that was totally how I wanted it to be. A dramatic surprise! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **To lil mikey21: You are right about Raph, he plays no joke and you shall see that side of him in this chapter. :)**

 **To DAkanechan27: It's totally fine my friend. :) Yeah Mikey is adorable!**

 **To mileradontmnt: Thank you! Poor Mikey! And you'll be saying that again in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing friend! :)**

 **To Anika2334: Glad that was your favorite chapter! I can see how you fear for Mikey, I even did too myself. XD**

 **To SAVE LIL MIKEY0: Yupp, Mikey's bros shall bash the shell outta Rahzar! Can't wait for you to read that part and to see their reaction.**

 **To Random Reader: I'm sure that everybody here is cursing Rahzar, you might even do so again. I'm glad you loved the fluff. There is a little bit of fluff added into this chapter and it's not between Mikey and his bros nor Master Splinter, you shall see who. :)**

 **To Marialine: You could say that again. Love the word adorbz! XD**

 **To Nadaa Zahra: Surprising huh?**

 **Wolfangel33: Horrible Rahzar, we've got that all the way across this story. He'll be even more horrible in this chapter, oh no!**

 **To writer: Hey there! Glad you liked all the other recent chapters! You shall see how Sensei shall take the news of Mikey being gone. Ooooh, you like how Raph gets the urge to protect Mikey? *Rubs hands together* You shall see a protective side of Raph. And guess what? I'm going to give you a hint and to everybody else who wants a little hint, I shall expose more of Raph's protective side in the next chapter to come! Not only him, but also Leo and Donnie. Of course, they're not going to let Mikey get away that easily again. Thanks for reviewing! ;)**

 **To Ryo-chan wolfgirl: *Grins* Rahzar is a dead mutt indeed.**

 **To RoseDawn89: Glad you loved the fluff! Mikey is just too adorable for this world isn't he?**

 **Thanks everybody! I was totally thrilled to hear that a lot of people enjoyed the last chapter, even though some of it was obvious anger directed towards Rahzar. I can totally relate! And besides, your anger/rage meter against Rahzar might just increase in this chapter as Rahzar does something to Mikey. It's horrible, who would ever do that!? He'll be so heartless! Shredder's plan shall go beyond bad!**

* * *

 **By the way everybody, I do have to mention something. There is a little fluff between Mikey and someone else. I think it's sweet! I think you all can relate to it!**

 **~Oh, I also almost forgot something. It seems like this week will be really busy for me. I will not be able to update again this week and that also goes for my other stories too. Sorry for the delay guys, but real life has gotten a hold of me and has ripped me away from my wonderful world of writing. I've got to take a break from writing for quite awhile, but don't worry I'll be back soon next week I think. Other than that, I hope you enjoy your time reading this chapter!~**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Raph growled clenching his fist. He had sworn that he searched the whole sewers and Mikey was no where to be found. He trudged his way back to the subway tracks to see Leo and Donnie. Donnie was hanging his head limply while he seemed to be scared out of his shell. He was biting his lip as he glanced at Raph.

"You found any sign of him?"

"No," Raph growled shaking his head. "I don't know where the shell he is."

Leo sighed heavily as he turned. "It looks like we'll have to inform Master Splinter about this." The three nodded solemnly walking into the dojo to Master Splinter's shoji door. Leo was the first to knock as the slide door opened.

"Leonardo?" Splinter glanced down noticing his other sons at his door. They each held a look of guilt, worry and sadness.

"Sensei," Leo gulped. He didn't know how he would say this. "We lost Mikey."

"What?" Master Splinter blinked. "Explain."

"Well, uh…" Leo cleared his throat loudly.

"He crawled away Sensei," Donnie interrupted. "He escaped from the lair and we couldn't find him in the sewers nor subway tracks." Master Splinter sighed heavily a worried expression on his face.

"Then each of you must keep continuing to search for Michelangelo."

"We already have Sensei."

"Do not give up my sons, I will meditate on this matter," Master Splinter stepped back into his room closing the shoji door.

"Now what?" Raph growled. "We have already searched the whole freakin' sewer."

"It doesn't make any sense," Donnie tapped his chin. "Where else could he be?"

"We must do as Sensei says," Leo informed. "We have to keep searching."

"GUYS!"

The three blinked at each other. "Is that Casey?" Donnie's eyes widened.

The three exited the dojo as their thoughts were confirmed. Casey leapt over the turnstiles with April following suit.

"You're not going to believe what we saw! Out in the distance we saw another mutant turtle." The two humans walked up to the base of the dojo steps.

"Wait, you saw another mutant turtle?" Donnie's eyes widened. Casey nodded as April grinned.

"It was a small turtle, it looked like a baby turtle though I couldn't catch all of its features as it was out in the distance. Rahzar was also carrying this baby turtle."

The three brothers shared a look betwixt themselves their eyes widening with shock.

"You don't think it could actually be?…" Donnie trailed off.

"It's Mikey!" Raph demanded clenching his fist tightly.

"Wait, what?" Casey asked stunned. "Why are you saying it's Mikey? And where is that dude anyway?"

"That's a funny story, you see…" Leo grinned sheepishly.

"He was turned into a baby," Raph added.

Both April and Casey gasped. "How is that even possible!?" Casey's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Apparently the Shredder wanted to use a brain worm on Mikey," Leo explained. "We were able to demolish his plan and yet…"

"Baxter Stockman had injected Mikey with a serum that reversed his age," Donnie finished.

"And how will you plan on changing him back?" Casey questioned.

"I'm still working on that."

"There are more important matters here. The two of you said that you saw Rahzar carrying Mikey correct?"

"Yeah Leo," Casey nodded along with April. "It looked like Mikey anyway."

Leo clenched his fist angrily. "If Rahzar has found Mikey then that means he took him to Shredder's lair."

"And if the Shredder tried to use the brain worm on him," Donnie scowled. "Who knows what he'll do now to baby Mikey. He's more vulnerable than ever."

"That bastard," Leo growled vehemently. "How dare he try to take our baby away? He shall pay..."

"Shell ya!" Raph snapped.

"This is no joke," Donnie added angrily.

"They shall fear our wrath," Leo added his eyes turning into white slits.

"I'll bash the shell outta them!" Raph growled his eyes also turning into white slits.

Casey and April's eyes were wide. Never had they seen the brothers look so fixated on bent anger. Casey smirked pulling out his baseball bat.

"If you think you're doing this alone, well you're wrong."

"How dare that sick dog mutant take such a cute and precious thing?" April scowled. "Count me in guys."

"Then let's do this, we're going to bash the shell out of them!"

* * *

Meanwhile… In Shredder's lair…

Rahzar had presented baby Mikey to the Shredder. Needless to say, the Shredder was pleased. Little Mikey was taken back into the lab and was strapped against a small inclined table. He wailed his face turning red as Baxter Stockman was prodding him.

"That pathetic turtle is defenseless," Rahzar chuckled. He was standing by the Shredder watching Baxter Stockman working upon the machines.

"This machine shall erase the turtle's memories, Mazzzzter Shredder. And then we can use him to go against the turtlezzzzz…"

"Why?" Rahzar retorted. "Why not just torture him and let him die? He is useless and defenseless at this age."

Baxter turned his head studying the Shredder awaiting his response.

"Then so be it, torture the turtle and kill it."

Baxter buzzed his head twitching as Rahzar strode over to the wailing bound baby turtle.

"Such a defenseless thing. I've been waiting for this moment."

"Kill him so I don't have to see that pathetic freak ever again. Hamato Yoshi and the pathetic brothers shall suffer once the little useless freak is dead," Shredder sneered. "Finish him off once and for all." He cackled as Rahzar snickered.

"Finally, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." Rahzar drew his claw upon the soft flesh of Mikey's arm. He pressed deeper penetrating the soft skin until he drew blood. He smirked as a shrill cry and scream erupted from the little turtle's mouth. He was bawling, his face red with little big fat tears that rolled over the freckled cheeks streaming down the small face.

"You like that?" Rahzar sneered pressing his claw further as it drew out more blood. "So pathetic, so weak…" He applied more pressure as his claw dug even deeper until something sharp hit his bony claws knocking them away. "Who would dare!?" He turned his head noticing the sai before hissing at the five figures standing in the open doorway.

Emerald green irises were blazing with such fervent fury along with midnight blue and reddish-brown. If eyes could catch on fire they would be flaming already.

"You bastard!" Donnie hissed.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Raph growled as he surged forward diving at Rahzar with such intense rage. Rahzar threw down his claw towards Mikey only for it connect with a hard shell. Raph had thrown himself over Mikey shielding him as he growled protectively. A baseball bat collided with the side of Rahzar's face as he staggered back seeing the two humans.

Donnie and Leo were occupied in another fight staring at the Shredder unsheathing their weapons.

"You are pathetic fools," Shredder sneered unleashing his steel claw as he dove forward to attack Leo and Donnie.

Raph glanced down at baby Mikey his own emerald fists clenching as he growled seeing the bleeding cut that stood out against Mikey's soft lime-green skin. Raph glanced up as April laid a hand onto his shoulder. She didn't flinch from his obscure expression. She had only nodded softly murmuring gently.

"I'll take him." Raph nodded turning his head to glare at Rahzar lifting himself up as Casey went after Baxter Stockman.

April had released the straps that held little Mikey bound. He looked more cuter than ever, however, April felt remorse the moment she saw the bleeding cut along with Mikey's shrill cry. Trying to console him she cradled him into her arms pressing him against her chest. His head was resting onto her shoulder as his little hands clenched onto her yellow shirt tightly. She didn't care if her shirt was getting wet. She continued to rock him like a baby whispering soothing words as Mikey seemed to calm down once a bit. She smiled in awe as those glassy baby blues glanced up at her. "I've got you, you'll be okay… You're safe now."

Casey had managed to shock the fly mutant with his gloved hand as he attempted to help out Raph against Rahzar. All Raph saw was red as twirled his sai having kicked Rahzar down. He was snarling in intense rage. How dare that mutant mutt hurt his baby brother? Oh, he was going to pay…

"Raph!" Leo shouted as he ducked Shredder's oncoming swipe. "We must retreat!"

"NO!" Raph hissed glaring daggers at Rahzar. "I'm gonna finish him once and for all!"

"We'll be outnumbered!" Leo shouted.

"Yeah man," Casey touched Raph's shoulder as the hothead growled at him. He held his hands up pointing up above them. Emerald irises glanced up seeing Tigerclaw, Fishface, Bebop and Rocksteady all standing on the upper level.

"We must retreat!" Raph nodded stepping away before smashing Rahzar against the wall once last time as he sneered directly in his face.

"If ya dare lay one claw on my baby brother then I shall crack ya skull so hard you'll never wake up ever again."

"RAPH! Come on!"

The said turtle leaned back before releasing Rahzar shoving his sais into his belt just as the rest of Shredder's henchmen had leapt down from the upper floor. He dashed behind Casey, Leo and Donnie as the two brothers had managed to dodge the Shredder. April was ahead of them running as she clutched onto Mikey tightly. The five of them had narrowly managed to escape from the lab hearing Shredder's bellowing roar.

"You fools! Don't let the freaks escape!"

Donnie could feel his heart pounding relentlessly as he glanced over his shoulder seeing Shredder's henchmen dashing behind them down the dark corridor. Leo had sprinted ahead kicking open the door as they all burst out before Leo slammed the door shut.

"Come on guys!" They were all sprinting madly across the street just as Shredder's henchmen had burst open the door following them into the streets.

Leo glanced at Donnie signaling with his hand. Donnie nodded in understanding as he threw a smoke bomb behind them as it exploded in the henchmens' faces.

That earned some time for the five to escape though a manhole down into the sewers where they were safe from further harm. They each headed back towards the lair as April cuddled Mikey cradling him like a mother would to a child. Despite Mikey's terrified expression April heard him coo a soft vibration rumbling across her shoulder that made her heart bloom.

* * *

 **There you have it! I bet you're really mad at Rahzar huh? He dared to hurt baby Mikey! How dare he hurt such an innocent being!?**

 **Plus, I liked the way Raph was being protective of Mikey, so sweet. The short moment of fluff between April and Mikey was so adorable! I know that April is considered to be like a sister to the turtles, but here she's kind of representing herself like a motherly figure, I really think it suits her. Don't you guys think that way too? What did you think?**

 **Even though the next chapter won't be updated for quite awhile it'll definitely be worth the wait. Be prepared to see more of Mikey's brothers' protective sides. Just be patient my fellow friends and readers. You just can't help it when real life drags you away from fanfiction. That including me... Anyway, did any of you like this? Please share you thoughts.**

 **HAVE A FANTASTIC DAY! ^~^**


	7. Chapter 7: Cuddle and Protect

**To DAkanechan27: Yeah, April and Mikey fluff is so cute! And there shall be more in this chapter! And don't worry about Rahzar, Raph will surely give him a real punishment sometime. Glad you like this! I was eager to read your review. :)**

 **To Guest : Yeah, sometimes bad are clever these days aren't they? Mikey will definitely need some love. And btw, thanks for those faces. I really need to learn how to do that. X)**

 **To The Guest: Yupp, it'll be nice to see how close Mikey's older brothers had grown closer to him. I'm glad you're excited for this chapter, I think that it's worth it, and you'll have to see if you want to see more bonding. X3**

 **To Wolfangel33: I bet we all hate Rahzar, he dared to hurt such a cute and innocent thing! Thanks for reviewing. ;)**

 **To GirlWillNeverComeBack: Thanks! Glad it's awesome.**

 **To TMNT : Yeah, that one week sure has been tough. The good news is, I only have a full week and two days of school left before summer. YAY! No more being stressed, and I can writing more often. I'm glad you liked the fluff between April and Mikey.**

 **To Nadaa Zahra: He'll be fine, don't worry.**

 **To gima2618: Of course, I bet they'll be super protective of Mikey. Such overprotective brothers! :)**

 **To Awesam132: Y ou are sure right about that, Mikey will be fine, cause he's Mikey. **

**To Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Thanks so much! :)**

 **To RoseDawn89: Sometimes real life can be such a pain, and at least school will be for me over pretty soon and I'll keep writing for the summer. Yay! I was excited to read your review, and it's always nice to know how somebody is excited the upcoming fluff. :)**

 **To ZerotheDog: I just do, making my stories cute and descriptive is just kind of my thing. Rahzar sure was a jerk and he'll soon receive his real punishment later on. Thanks for reviewing! I was thrilled when you reviewed cause you always review. Keep it up! :)**

 **To Writer: Yupp! You got that right my friend, Rahzar shall receive his true punishment. To be honest, I can't wait for that part myself too. X) Thanks for the understanding, sometimes when an author takes their time with their writing it just turns out better. You want some fluff? Well, I can guarantee you that there I fluff in this chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing by the way. ^~^**

 **Thanks for being patient everybody! I totally appreciated it a ton, and I hope the long wait was worth it.**

* * *

 **There is fluff in this chapter! Hope you enjoy my fellow readers! X3**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

They each headed towards the lair as April cuddled Mikey. The moment they had entered Donnie retreated into his lab coming back with antiseptic and a bandage. April could feel Mikey clutch onto her shirt tightly as Donnie applied the antiseptic to the small bleeding cut. Baby Mikey let out a whine crying loudly.

"Awww, poor little guy," April muttered as Donnie wrapped the bandage around Mikey's arm.

"Is he okay?" Leo asked.

"Surprisingly yes, it's a good thing no other damage has been done."

"That right," Raph growled. "Next time I see that mutt bastard I won't be goin' easy on him."

Leo nodded glancing at April as Donnie went to put away his supplies. Little Mikey let out a whine clenching onto April's shirt tightly.

"I think he may be hungry guys," April cradled little Mikey as she noticed him trying to nibble onto his hand.

"Then it's feeding time."

April entered the kitchen along with Leo, Raph and Casey while Donnie disappeared into the lab. April sat Mikey onto her lap as Leo brought out a sippy cup filling it with orange juice before he handed it to April. April held the cup to Mikey as he sucked greedily onto the juice. Raph set out a box of fruit snacks that they apparently had.

"You have fruit snacks?" Casey chuckled. "You guys even eat stuff like this?"

Raph rolled his eyes opening the package as he set a few pieces of fruit snacks in front of Mikey.

"We can eat like you Casey."

"But that's just lame, fruit snacks are lame," Casey folded his arms. Raph growled as Casey smirked triumphantly.

The human opened his mouth only to feel something hit his forehead. He blinked utterly stunned as immediate laughter rung out across the kitchen. Casey stared at whatever hit him, a piece of a fruit snack.

"You really shouldn't insult Mikey's food, Jones," April displeasingly shook her head.

"Looks like you'll have to deal with an angry baby," Leo muttered grinning widely as he chuckled.

Casey glanced at Mikey in surprise to see him scrunching up his face as it reddened with his little fists clenched tightly as he grasped more fruit snacks and threw them at Casey.

Casey shielded his face stepping back until he accidentally stepped onto a squished slimy fruit snack as he slipped landing with a thud against the kitchen floor. Two snickers could be heard along with a giggle as Casey scowled rubbing his head as he pushed himself up seeing Mikey giggling in April's lap.

"Oh? You like that?" Casey grinned. Little Mikey here sure was reminding him of his little sister. He stepped besides April as he reached over to pat Mikey's head. Little Mikey grinned reaching up to grasp Casey's finger.

"Awww, he likes you Jones."

"Uh…" Casey gulped as he noticed Leo and Raph both smirking at him. Mikey let out a gurgle as he waved his arms excitedly.

"Awuntie… Awpil! Pway!"

Everyone gasped sharply in surprise as April blushes.

"Now he can talk!?" Raph demanded dropping his hand in shock.

"It sounded like he wanted to play," Leo murmured. April nodded slightly jostling Mikey.

"You want to play huh? Come on, I'll play with you little guy," April grinned as she exited the kitchen with Mikey in her arms.

"Why don't you go with April Casey? I need to talk to Raph," Leo confirmed a serious look on his face.

Raph quirked an eye ridge an ambiguous expression planted onto his face.

"Okay Leo," Casey nodded as he made his way out from the kitchen. Raph turned around to face Leo.

"What is there to talk about Fearless?"

"It's about Mikey."

Raph blinked folding his arms across his plastron. "And what about Mikey?"

"Remember when he got away? How he seemed to understand us?"

Raph nodded his head still not getting where Leo was taking this.

"So what? I don't understand how if he's just a baby and he can understand us… How does that even work?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't have any clue Raph, maybe Donnie knows, but that's not the point."

"What is your point?"

"Remember when I talked about how we had been jerks to him before, and how he may think himself useless and how he may not want to be the youngest brother?"

Raph's eyes widened with such realization. "Now that makes more sense…"

"What?"

"During patrol that day when Mikey was taken away before any of this had happened, he seemed to be annoyed. He said how he hated your lectures Leo… Especially since he screwed up and how he hated being the youngest and I took it for granted not even realizing that he actually meant that."

Leo's eyes narrowed. "We need to fix this, and we can't let him escape like that again."

Raph growled clenching his fist. "Right, like I'm ev'a letting him out from my sight?"

Leo nodded. "Anything can be dangerous to him since he's so fragile." Raph nodded in agreement. "Come on," Leo patted the red banded turtle's shoulder. "This talk is over, let's go join April and Casey."

"Right."

The two came into main room to see April in the TV pit while Casey was laying upon the beanbag. Master Splinter was also in the room as he turned his head seeing Leo and Raph passing by him.

"My sons, I'm glad you finally found him."

Leo and Raph glanced at each other with a knowing look as Leo nodded. Raph grunted taking the hint as he plopped down besides Casey watching April set out a tower of blocks before Mikey as the baby turtle grasped an action figure pretending that it was a car as he made rumbling noises.

"About that Sensei, there is something that I need to tell you," Leo's tone was dead on serious as Sensei glanced at him.

"Yes, Leonardo?"

"It seemed that Rahzar had kidnapped Mikey," Leo noticed Splinter's eyes widen. "He was taken to Shredder's lair and Rahzar hurt him." Leo pointed to Mikey as the little turtle was suddenly picking at his bandage until April touched his hand softly telling him to leave it alone. "Donnie patched him up, so he's all good now."

"Thank you Leonardo for telling me this," Splinter rested a paw onto Leo's shoulder. "Just don't even let anything like this happen again."

"Hai Sensei, we won't leave Mikey alone we'll make sure that he won't be able to get away again."

Splinter nodded as he pulled his hand back sighing. "Where is Donatello?"

"He's in the lab trying to come up with any way to change Mikey back," Leo nudged his head towards the lab door.

"Good, and I shall mediate on this matter." With that Master Splinter left the main room as he trudged up the dojo steps into the dojo. Leo sighed turning around to see Mikey playing with the blocks.

"You want me to build a castle?" April asked. Mikey grinned widely nodding his little head as he giggled watching April intently as she set the piles of blocks on top of one another. Leo decided to sit down besides Raph as they watched Mikey.

Baby blue eyes glanced at Leo worriedly before flickering towards the TV. A small grin appeared on Mikey's face as he turned his attention away from April building a castle with blocks as he crawled towards the TV.

"What's he doing?" Casey asked perching onto his elbow.

"Wait, are there electric chords back there?" Leo suddenly asked. He noticed Raph's eyes widened as the hothead leapt from his seat just as Mikey was crawling behind the TV his little hand reaching out towards the chords curiously.

"No, no," Raph managed to grasp him before he could even touch the dangerous electric chords. He pulled Mikey against his plastron shaking his head. "Don't do that Mikey, electric chords are dangerous."

Baby blue eyes blinked curiously before a thumb was shoved into his mouth. Raph chuckled watching Mikey suck his thumb before he turned around setting him back besides April while he knelt behind Mikey, just in case he ever dared to crawl towards the chords again. Raph had always felt protective of Mikey, but it only seemed to get stronger when he was turned into an infant.

"He really can be clueless huh?" Casey shook his head watching Mikey shove his action figure against April's block castle as it began to tumble falling apart.

"Yeah…" Raph muttered his palms curling against his legs. _And able to understand…._ He couldn't help but to think.

Mikey giggled stepping around the fallen blocks.

"Careful Mikey, don't step on any blocks," April warned. The little turtle didn't pay April's warning any attention as he kept stomping his foot around happily until he stubbed his little foot letting out a cry as Raph immediately grasped him before he could fall and slam his head onto another block.

Raph held Mikey close to his plastron keeping a hand on his head and one on his shell. It seemed like anything can be dangerous to Mikey now.

"You can just find so many new ways to hurt yourself don't ya?" Raph asked as he glanced down at Mikey as baby blue eyes glanced up at him curiously. "It's a good thing that I am here to protect ya from anything. I won't let a stupid block hurt my little brother." Raph suddenly growled not caring if Mikey's little eyes widened. He pressed Mikey's head against his plastron as he sighed heavily. "That's enough playing with blocks for now."

"Are you guys always protective of him?" Casey leaned over to whisper to Leo.

"Yeah, we have been, it seemed to get stronger ever since he was changed into an infant," Leo replied quietly.

April grinned as she gathered each of the blocks. "Well, it looks like it's time for me and Casey to go. You know, we have school tomorrow."

"Bummer," Casey retorted. "I hate school."

"I can imagine," Leo chuckled.

"That's because you don't even pay attention in class Jones," April retorted rolling her eyes. She set the piles of blocks and action figures into the box next to her. "Let's get going."

Casey groaned pushing himself up along with April.

"Thanks for coming over guys."

"No problem Leo, we'll see ya later."

"See you later sometime Leo and Raph."

"See ya."

"I'll go say goodbye to Donnie," April trudged towards the lab as Leo turned his attention towards Raph who was still holding Mikey. Mikey yawned against Raph's plastron making a sob cooing noise.

"Wa….. wa…..Waphie…" Raph's eyes widened so big that he swore that they could've popped out from his eye sockets.

"Did he just?….."

Leo grinned as he leaned himself back. "Looks like he finally said your name Raph, and it's cute how he says it like that."

Raph blushed as he curled an arm around Mikey's shell. Mikey shifted his body across Raph's plastron till he neared the top where his heart would rest but Mikey was nudging his head against his plastron.

"Aww, he's cuddling you."

"Shut it Leo!" Raph snapped and despite that he sighed in contentment. Maybe cuddling with Mikey wouldn't be so bad so after all? He leaned against his beanbag curving both arms around Mikey protectively. "I ain't letting anything happen to him ev'a again."

"Me too Raph, we all do. We'll protect him," Leo grinned reaching over to rub Mikey's head fondly hearing a cooing sound.

"Man, I'm tired," Raph yawned.

"Yeah, it was such a stressful day, it took a toll on us."

Raph nodded as he continued to cuddle Mikey immediately falling asleep with Mikey as Leo chuckled scooting closely to Raph as he wrapped an arm around him until his hand rested protectively upon Mikey's shell. He watched Mikey sleep peacefully for a few moments before he too, fell to a deep sleep besides Raph.

* * *

Donnie had exited the lab after having said goodbye to April as he grinned. At least he was going somewhere…. He had managed to age one of Mikey's blood cells, but he'd have to find a way to spread it into the rest of the cells in his entire body, thus reversing his age back.

"Guys, it looks like studying biogerontology came in handy, I experimented with biomedical gerontology and epigenetics measuring the resiliency in Mikey's cells. I managed to divide one of Mikey's blood cells with a new aging serum and measured the mitosis process. It seemed to work as that blood cell continued to divide and grow, thus aging. I just have to analyze this further on how I will get this done to every single cell inside Mikey's body to…" Donnie rambled off suddenly realizing that nobody was listening to him as he saw Raph and Leo dozing off by the TV pit. Little Mikey was curled up against Raph and by the looks of it, they were cuddling.

Donnie chuckled shaking his head. It had been such a long stressful day, so he could see why Leo and Raph were immediately out of it.

"I guess I'll join too if I'm tired," Donnie muttered settling besides Leo as he glanced at Mikey. "We'll all make sure that nothing will happen to Mikey." With that he grinned wrapping his arm over Leo's until he touched Mikey's hand. They were all cuddled against each other with Mikey being held protectively in the middle of it all as they were all dozing off into deep sleep.

* * *

 **Finally, no cliff hanger this time huh? Well, there you have it! I thought that this chapter was really sweet, fluff is just so sweet. Plus, baby Mikey is so kawaii! X3**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Let me know your thoughts in a review or comment. Did you think this was worth it?**


	8. Chapter 8: One Cute Turtle

**Wow, I can scarcely believe it! 100 reviews! Thanks a lot everybody, I never thought I'd get this far.**

 **To Moonaline: Thanks! :)**

 **To gima2618: Yeah, I love that too. More cuteness and fluffiness in this chapter! X3**

 **To K15a30zx: I don't speak Russian, but google translate sure is helpful! Thanks! Glad you liked it. :)**

 **To Wolfangel33 : I'm so glad you like it! ;)**

 **To DAkanechan27: Yeah, I just figured to add regular baby stuff, it seems more cuter that way. X3**

 **To The Bronipegusisters Studios: Thanks! It is so cute! ^^**

 **To ZerotheDog: I can totally see that, something will happen, but it won't be too bad, just saying. Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up! X)**

 **To RoseDawn89: Thanks, I'm glad summer has finally begun! Now I can officially write some more, there's nothing better. :)**

 **To RiseoftheSoulGuardians: Yeah, this entire story is a big d'awww indeed, except for Mikey being at Shredder's lair. That's actually a good idea of Splinter doing something like that. :)**

 **To Ryo-chan wolfgirl: There will be more cuteness to come! ;)**

 **To tmntkitty: You're totally fine, I'm actually glad that you suggested a story like this, it's so cute! Thanks! You're the best too! *Hugs***

 **To Writer: This whole entire story is mostly kawaii. :) You can't wait for mutt face to get punished? Well, just keep on reading it'll come up pretty soon. Thanks for reviewing! ^~^**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: Why thank you! That's so sweet of you. You have a good day too!**

 **To DjBennyD: Thanks, and I'm pretty sure you'll clutch your heart again, this chapter has too much cuteness and kawaiiness. =)**

 **To Guest: Thanks so much! I honestly didn't expect this many reviews, and it just totally makes me feel like people love this story so much! :) You'll have to see if Donnie has finally come up with the antidote in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Whew, so much talking huh? How about we just get started off into the story?**

 **You all ready for some more cuteness and kawaiiness? Enjoy! X3**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Raph groaned as the events of last night had returned to him. He shifted suddenly realizing that his hands were cold.

 _What?_

Emerald green eyes opened in shock glancing down at his plastron to find that somehow his hands had slung off to his side along with Leo and Donnie who were resting besides him. What made matters worst was that their arms were longer huddling around where Mikey would be and the little turtle was gone.

He swiftly sat upright jerking Leo awake from his sleep as Donnie groaned.

"R-Raph?" Leo blinked lazily as Raph stared ahead of him in shock for a moment.

"He's gone…"

"What?" Leo blinked hard suddenly more awake as he glanced down at his hands finding that Mikey was no longer on Raph's plastron, he was just simply…. gone… like he had disappeared. "How did that happen!?" He demanded loudly as Donnie blearily opened his eyes.

Raph suddenly growled clenching his fist. "I had him in my grasp, how did he get out? How could I be so stupid?" He slapped his face.

"Wait…. Mikey's gone?" Donnie's eyes widened.

"Seems like it," Leo stood up glancing around the living room. Mikey was no where to be seen.

"Do you actually think that he….?" Donnie didn't dare to finish the dreaded thought.

"He betta have not," Raph growled.

"We must find him immediately," Leo demanded. "Search around the lair guys."

The three began their relentless search around the lair. Mikey was still no where to be seen and Donnie decided to check his lab. He noticed that he left his lab door slightly ajar as he opened it wider glancing inside as his eyes widened in horror.

"Mikey! NO!" He leaped forward his plastron scrapping against the floor as baby Mikey was jostling the lab table as a vial filled with green liquid began to tip over the table. Donnie grasped Mikey in a flash both arms wrapping around him as he pulled him into his plastron as he scooted back barely avoiding the vial that shattered upon the floor along with the spilled contents of the green liquid.

The older turtle heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, at least that was only the mutagen and not the antidote that I've been working on." He glanced at the vial tube filled with sparkling blue liquid that still stood upon the table with not a single trace of any spilled contents. Donnie squeezed Mikey tighter glancing down at him as baby Mikey giggled tugging onto his purple mask tails.

"Don't do that Mikey, that was dangerous, you don't know what that mutagen could have done to you."

Little Mikey gurgled tugging harder onto Donnie's mask tails as the olive-green turtle winced slightly.

"You're a real trouble maker aren't you?" He slowly stood upon his feet removing Mikey's hands from his bandana tails. "Looks like I will have to keep a close eye on you at all times."

"Donnie?"

The genius turned his head noticing Raph and Leo standing in the lab entrance.

"I've found him." He replied.

Relief sagged across both Leo and Raph's faces.

"What a relief," Leo sighed. Raph strutted forward towards Donnie with his arms outstretched. The purple masked turtle took the hint handing Mikey over to Raph as the hothead curved an arm around Mikey's shell holding him protectively against his plastron.

"Don't ever do that again Mikey, ya gave me a heart attack…" Raph said sternly as Mikey hands grasped the lip of his shell. Raph froze noticing the spilled mutagen upon the floor and the shattered vial with mini glass shards glittering around. "Um, what the shell happened here brainiac?"

"Oh heh," Donnie chuckled. "I found Mikey messing around in here, he was bumping that lab table and a vial of mutagen had tipped over and almost spilled on him. Good thing I had came in here just in time to save him."

Raph's arms instinctively held Mikey tighter against his plastron. "You just had to find another way to give me a heart attack don't ya?" Raph shook his head glancing down at Mikey.

Mikey glanced up giving Raph a puzzled expression.

"Glad you're okay," Leo reached out to pat Mikey's head softly. Mikey made a soft cooing sound as he closed his little eyes bringing his thumb to his mouth to suck on it.

"Awwwww." Donnie grinned watching Mikey closely.

"I bet he's hungry," Leo mumbled. "We should feed him." Raph nodded his head as Leo turned around exiting the lab with Raph following behind along with Donnie.

They had came into the kitchen as Leo opened up a few cupboards looking for another sippy cup while Raph sat down onto a stool with Mikey settled in his lap.

"Wait Raph, can I hold him this time?" Donnie hesitantly asked.

"Fine," Raph huffed taking Mikey out from his lap at the little made a small protesting noise as he was brought into Donnie's lap.

"Hey, it's okay," Donnie wrapped both arms around Mikey glancing down at him as those baby blues glanced up at him making a cute pouting face.

Raph chuckled resting his elbow on the counter as he leaned onto the palm of his hand. "I have to admit, he does look cute when he pouts."

"Yeah," Donnie chuckled watching Mikey pout some more as he balled his little fists. "He's a real cutie."

"He sure is," Leo set a sippy cup onto the counter along with some cereal pieces and small pieces of cut up fruit. He reached over the counter to softly dab Mikey's nose. "He's such a little cutie behind that bandana."

Donnie grinned readjusting the bandana that hung loosely around Mikey's small form.

"I can't believe we never realized that until now," Raph leaned back resting both hands behind his head.

Donnie held Mikey as the little baby turtle grasped the small pieces of cereal and fruit eating them as drool dripped from his mouth.

Leo chuckled grasping a napkin from across the counter handing it to Donnie as the genius used it to wipe away the drool before it could even touch Mikey's body.

"We truly do love him don't we?" Leo leaned against the counter handing Mikey the sippy cup as the baby turtle cooed grasping it with both hands as he sipped greedily onto the juice.

"Sure do Leo," Donnie responded grinning.

"Of course we do Fearless," Raph rolled his eyes. "How could we not love this?" He gestured to Mikey who had finished his food and was playing with the extra pieces babbling to himself.

"He's so adorable."

"Weo!" Mikey suddenly blurted.

Leo's midnight blue eyes blinked stunned. "Did he just?…."

"He said your name Leo," Raph smirked.

"D!" Mikey grinned tilting his head up to look at up at Donnie and ended up falling backwards against Donnie's plastron. Donnie grinned down at him squeezing him gently.

"Waphie!" Mikey blurted as Raph blinked slowly, those emerald green irises glancing at Mikey.

"Wov bwig bwothas!" Mikey gurgled throwing both hands into the air before he dropped them clapping them excitedly.

"Did he just say that he loved us?" Raph muttered completely baffled.

"It sure sounded like it Raph," Leo grinned.

"Pway!" Mikey bounced in Donnie's lap. "Pway!"

"Now he wants to play?"

"I've got the perfect plan," Raph smirked reaching over Donnie to grasp Mikey as the baby turtle let out a squeak of surprise. "Let's go play in my room, how's that little buddy?"

Mikey gurgled happily in response his hands reaching up towards Raph's face.

"Don't forget that we have training Raph," Leo added.

"Got that Fearless," Raph stood from his seat holding Mikey closely. "I'll just play with him for a little while." He led Mikey to his room and shut the door setting him down as he set out a few action figures.

Baby Mikey blinked staring at the dark-ish looking action figures. Raph rubbed his neck nervously as he chuckled. "Heh, guess you didn't know that I had action figures too huh?"

Baby Mikey blinked glancing at Raph before he began to pout little tears appearing in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Raph wrapped his arm around him. "What's the matter? You can play with them, I won't get mad, I promise."

Little Mikey blinked glancing up at Raph with a uncertain look on his face.

"Go on, you can play with them." Raph grasped one of his action figures. "How about you and me play together huh?" He spread himself out laying onto his stomach as he pretended to play with his dark knight action figure.

Baby Mikey blinked for moment watching Raph as the hothead moved the knight's sword pretending to stab Mikey's foot gently.

"RAWR! I've got ya!"

Mikey suddenly giggled as he grasped an action figure pressing it against Raph pretending that it was fighting against Raph as he gurgled loudly.

Raph smirked as Mikey's action figure character pretended to head butt his figure. He let his knight fall against the ground as he feigned terror. "Oh no! My knight as fallen! You beat me!"

Mikey blinked staring at Raph's character as Raph grasped Mikey pulling him against his lap.

"Awesome job Lil' Mikey!" He gently rubbed Mikey's head him causing him to giggle. They continued to stay inside Raph's room playing with action figures until Leo knocked onto the door telling Raph it was time for training.

Raph picked up Mikey who began to pout kicking in Raph's arms as he cried pointing towards the action figures as Raph held him.

"Hey, it's okay, you can watch us train." Raph jostled Mikey a bit bouncing him slightly as his crying died down. "There, that's it." He grinned down at him as he followed Leo into the dojo. Donnie and Master Splinter were there already waiting. Raph handed Mikey over to Master Splinter as Splinter instructed them to perform their katas while Mikey sat in his lap.

Baby Mikey crawled out from Splinter's lap as he grasped the rat's tail playing with it. Master Splinter chuckled flicking his tail around letting Mikey play with it as he continued to instruct Leo, Donnie and Raph in their training.

Once training was over, Leo suggested that it was his turn to spend some time with Mikey. So, he did so as Master Splinter went to meditate while Donnie disappeared back into his lab to work some more on the antidote while Raph left the dojo to watch some much needed TV.

Leo grinned as he sat Mikey in front of him as he himself sat into his lotus position as he breathed in deeply. He was jarred out from his meditative thoughts when he felt a small soft hand touch his leg. He opened his eyes glancing down to see Mikey looking up at him curiously with those sparkling baby blues.

"Come here Otouto," Leo grasped him settling him into his lap. "You can meditate with me."

Mikey let out a cooing sound. "Weo!" He clapped his hands together excitedly before he tried to repeat Leo's posture putting both of his hands together in front of him as if he was praying.

Leo chuckled at this display, usually you're supposed to ball your fists and put them together, or even lay your hands against your knees or legs putting your fingers together in a meditative pose. Leo knew that the real original Mikey knew how to meditate, but right now he surely acted like a clueless and innocent baby as he was trying to meditate in like a prayer-like form.

He chuckled as he wrapped both arms around Mikey. "You're meditating huh?"

Mikey opened his eyes glancing up at Leo as he nodded before he closed his eyes once more.

"We can meditate together." Leo pressed both hands against his knees in the rightful way to meditate as he began to drift off. After a few minutes had passed, he was interrupted by something tugging against his head.

Leo opened his eyes noticing that Mikey was tugging his bandana tails bringing one into his mouth as he sucked on it. "You just had to bring me out from my meditation didn't you?" Leo grinned grasping his bandana tails as he tugged it out from Mikey's grasp as the baby turtle began to whine.

"Hey, don't cry little Otouto," Leo tried to soothe him as he suddenly smirked as an idea came into mind. "I've got the perfect cure for you." He suddenly spidered his fingers along the ridges of Mikey's shell.

Baby Mikey burst into little giggles as he thrashed in Leo's hold. Leo didn't back down, he relentlessly continued to tickled Mikey as giggles could be heard echoing across the dojo.

* * *

After more hours had passed after Leo's play time with Mikey, he was put off for his nap time. And later, when he woke up the three brothers decided to keep him company for the rest of the evening.

"It's getting late," Leo suddenly blurted as they were all seated in the TV pit as little Mikey was staring at the TV screen squealing every once in awhile.

"Ya can't sit that close to the TV," Raph grumbled grasping Mikey pulling him back further.

"He should probably go to bed now," Leo suggested. "It's getting pretty late for him."

"Then why don't you put him to bed Fearless?" Raph lifted Mikey towards him.

"No, wait, I'll put him to bed," Donnie reached over to grasp Mikey.

"Good luck with that brainiac," Raph smirked.

Donnie nodded as he stood abruptly trying not to jostle Mikey in his arms too much.

"Make sure that he falls asleep Donnie," Leo clarified.

"I'll make sure of it Leo, don't worry." Donnie grinned as he led Mikey into his own room. Usually Donnie wouldn't sleep in his own room, but perhaps he would do so tonight.

The genius settled onto his bed holding Mikey against his plastron as he threw a hand over his stand to grasp a mini book. It was an old children's book that Donnie had remembered that he used to read to Mikey all the time when they each were younger. He opened up the pages as he began to read softly.

"Every year, thousands of baby turtles climb out from their sandy nests and make their way to the ocean." He flipped a page noticing Mikey settling against his plastron as he closed his little eyes.

"This year, out popped another baby turtle, but this one was tiny and blue. The tiny blue turtle opened its big eyes," Donnie noticed little Mikey open his eyes glancing up at him curiously. "Shook the sand off its head and started to make its way to the ocean. When all the other turtles saw the blue turtle they started to laugh, they pointed their flippers at the poor turtle and teased him." Donnie stopped suddenly noticing that Mikey was staring at him with those wide eyes. His own heart started to pound inside his plastron as he began to realize something…. This… the story seemed awfully familiar to their lives… somehow… Donnie knew why. He shook his head as he continued on.

"No one likes me', the turtle said. He dumped his head under the surf and rode out to the sea. Growing up in the sea, the blue turtle knew he would meet other turtles. But, after looking at Limu, the other turtles would laugh and swim away. 'No one wants to be my friend,' Limu said." Donnie shifted turning another page.

"But, growing up was not all bad Limu would body surf in the big waves and he would chase colorful fishes into the coral. Yet, even as life in the ocean was hard for him. He still found a few friends. One day, he came upon these dark shadows. One shark came out and told Limu. 'You will make a delicious lunch, we have never eaten a blue turtle before." Donnie grinned noticing Mikey shift across his plastron as he continued on.

"Just then, a big black shadow covered Limu. The big black shadow started to flip the sharks high into the sky. One by one, the other sharks were afraid and swam away as fast as they could. 'Looked like you needed some help,' a few voices replied. Limu noticed three other turtles. They were all such close friends, they almost seemed like brothers. 'Thank you,' said Limu. 'You have saved my life."

Donnie tugged an arm around Mikey closely.

"The other turtles replied, 'That's what friends are for.' Limu grinned and swam back to his home along with the other turtles and his friends. Limu was so very happy that he was in a beautiful place with his friends. And he knew no matter what he looked like on the outside, others liked him because of the good turtle he was."

Donnie had finished and set the book aside onto his stand noticing that Mikey had fallen asleep. He grinned wrapping both arms around Mikey as he closed his eyes softly humming a soft lullaby.

Soon enough, baby Mikey was sound asleep as Donnie felt sleep overtake himself. He kept his arms tightly wrapped around Mikey holding him against his plastron.

Little did Donnie know... that his other brothers were watching from the doorway as Leo and Raph snickered as Master Splinter was also behind them holding a camera.

"Now, we'll always remember this moment," Leo mumbled softly watching in awe as Mikey was sleeping peacefully upon Donnie.

* * *

 **Awwwww! There's too much and cuteness and kawaiiness! AW! I think my heart had exploded. X3**

 **What did you think of this? I'd would like to know your opinion and your favorite part if any, I just like to see what my readers had liked the most.**

 **Stay awesome everybody! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Cute Memorable Moments

**To Marialine: It is cute indeed! ^^**

 **To Wolfangel33: Mikey's brothers totally love him, it's just the sweetest thing ever. :)  
**

 **To The Bronipegusisters Studios:** **Aww thank you! I'm flattered that you think this is the cutest work ever, and I have to agree with you too. X3**

 **To DAkanechan27: Yupp! I totally know my turtle fluff. :) As much as Donnie loves reading science text books he probably knew that you shouldn't something like to a baby. **

**To RoseDawn89: I love fluffiness. Thanks for reviewing! ;)**

 **To Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Thank you! And yes, I kind of wanted a story like, 'The Ugly Duckling,' but I wanted it more into a turtle-like story, so that just came out. :) I'm pretty sure that Mikey's brothers will all realize how precious Mikey truly is, because he really is. X)**

 **To mileradontmnt: Yeah, nothing can be cuter. ;)**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this one! There's fluff and cuteness as usual.**

 **Enjoy! Though you might just die again because of the cuteness. X3**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Donnie woke with a start as he blinked lazily. He glanced down to see Mikey still tucked against his plastron and that's when he realized that Leo and Raph were also in the room. He was surprised that he wasn't woken when up when they had entered. They each were laying besides him upon the bed and Donnie noticed how Leo had wrapped an arm around all of them while Raph seemed to lay his hand onto Mikey's shell.

The genius grinned, he liked this. Having a younger brother and the older brothers too as they would all come together like this. It was nice, and realized that they indeed needed to do this more often.

He glanced down at the bandage that was still wrapped around Mikey's arm. He slowly peeled if off noticing that the wound was finally better only a scab left in its place. he set the bandage aside onto his stand. He sighed continuing to relax himself. As much as he'd hate to return Mikey to his bigger self, but it needed to be done. Mikey probably didn't want to stay like this forever, and plus he wouldn't be able to help them out on their missions if he was this young and they'd have to wait for some years to pass.

Donnie turned his head as Leo had shifted slowly opening his eyes. The leader grinned at Donnie before he smirked.

"Me and Raph came in here last night and Sensei took a picture of you sleeping with Mikey," he said. "And also a picture of all of use sleeping together like this."

Donnie chuckled softly shaking his head. Of course, now that moment would be captured forever.

Mikey had shifted upon Donnie's plastron making a soft lip smacking noise as he yawned cutely before he opened those eyes staring up at Donnie curiously.

"So, you're now awake huh?" Donnie grinned at him. Raph began to awaken as he opened his eyes pushing himself up.

"We should probably feed him," Leo suggested. They all nodded as they got up from the bed heading out from Donnie's head as they walked towards the kitchen.

This time, Mikey was fed some baby pudding that they had no idea that they had. Maybe Master Splinter had gone out to buy some baby food? Well, it wasn't exactly that it was also pudding. But, that didn't matter at the moment.

Mikey was grinning as he held his little spoon dipping it into the pudding as he shoved it into his mouth. He was sitting in Leo's lap as the leader had to grasp a napkin to wipe off the pudding that was on his mouth.

Donnie handed Mikey the sippy cup of orange juice while Raph began eating cereal. They couldn't really cook anything else, only the older original Mikey knew how to do that.

They all ate breakfast together even Master Splinter who had entered to grab his nice warm cup of tea. And needless to say, baby Mikey wanted it to, but Leo knew how much Mikey hated tea only except for when he'd put sugar and whip cream into it. However, that wouldn't be good for him as he was a baby.

After breakfast they were taken to the dojo while Mikey played around the tree while the older brothers sparred against each other with Splinter's command as he continued to watch them closely. Once they were finished Master Splinter had retreated back into his room while the brothers surrounded Mikey who was hiding behind the tree.

"Pway, hide n- seee!"

"You want to play hide and seek?" Leo grinned. He was getting really surprised on how Mikey was beginning to pick up more words lately.

Baby Mikey threw his hands into the air excitedly.

The three brothers glanced at each other chuckling softly.

"Alright, we'll play hide and seek with you," Leo knelt down to Mikey's level poking his nose as baby Mikey giggled. "You hide and I'll find you."

Mikey nodded as he ran on his little feet across the dojo as Leo nodded at Raph and Donnie who also took off to hide someplace else while Leo turned himself around and closed his eyes and began counting.

The oldest exited the dojo as he began his search around the lair. He chuckled as he immediately spotted Mikey who hid a in an obvious place. Which was behind the TV as he could see Mikey slightly peeking around.

"Hmmm," Leo tapped his chin. "I wonder where Mikey is…Now where did he go?" He pretended to glance around some more while he stalked towards the TV.

Mikey giggled softly before letting out a childish shriek as Leo suddenly appeared behind the TV and grasped him tickling him.

"Gotcha!" Leo grinned as he pulled Mikey into his lap. "You want to help me find Raph and Donnie?"

"D and Waphie!" Mikey cheered excitedly.

Leo grinned. "Okay, you can help me find them," he smirked. Mikey nodded tiptoeing behind Leo as they advanced towards the kitchen. Leo smugly smirked as he noticed something behind the counter he leaned over to whisper softly to Mikey.

"I see something back there, you want to check there?"

Mikey nodded his head bringing both hands to his mouth as he giggled tiptoeing around the counter until he found Donnie as he rushed up to hug his leg.

"D!"

Donnie gasped sharply. "Woah, looks like you found me." Mikey babbled grasped Donnie's mask tails as he attempted to climb into his lap.

The genius noticed Leo standing behind him. "Let me guess, Mikey was hiding in an obvious spot?"

"You have no idea," Leo shook his head chuckling. "But now we need to find Raph."

"Waphie!" Mikey blurted as he climbed out from Donnie's lap as he ran as fast as he could out from the kitchen as his little legs could take him.

"He's just way too adorable."

"Sure is Donnie."

They both followed after Mikey closely who headed towards the bedrooms as Leo had to help him open up Raph's room.

Mikey sprang into the room squealing loudly as he leapt upon Raph.

"Ya found me?" Raph shuffled from behind the door as Mikey giggled loudly.

"Bwig bwothas!" He clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Well, that was fun," Donnie grinned as Raph slowly stood bringing Mikey into his arm as baby Mikey clutched onto his plastron pressing his head where his heart would he as he closed his eyes.

"Awww, just look at that Raph. He loves listening to your heartbeat," Leo remarked.

"Shut up Leo!" Raph hissed softly as he didn't want to yell too loud to frighten Mikey in the process.

"I say that we all spend some time together." Leo suggested.

"He likes to play with my action figures," Raph gestured behind blushing slightly with embarrassment.

Leo and Donnie both nodded as they grinned. "Then, we shall all join together." Raph nodded as he set Mikey down besides his feet.

"What do ya say buddy? We play with my action figures again?"

"Yeee!" Mikey squealed bouncing onto the little balls of his feet his baby blue eyes sparkling.

"Alright," Raph chuckled. He knelt down as he pulled out his box of many action figures as Leo and Donnie joined them. They all continued to play as Mikey made his knight figure roar as he flipped him around.

The afternoon couldn't get even better as they were all in the TV pit watching a cartoon that Mikey kept squealing every once and then. That was until, April and Casey had arrived again. And by then, Mikey wanted to play tag and they did so chasing each other around the lair as Master Splinter had watched from the dojo entrance chuckling at how childish everyone was acting.

Raph grunted as he felt Mikey grasp his leg.

"Tag Waphie!" He giggled before letting go as he dashed at Leo attempting to hide behind him.

"Ooh, I'll get ya!" Raph roared in a mocking manner with his hands out as he tried to dive after Mikey only to Leo to stand in his way.

"You'll have to get through me," Leo smirked as Raph shrugged.

"Fine with me." He suddenly tackled Leo as Mikey managed to crawl away towards Donnie, Casey and April.

"Come here little guy," April picked him up. "I'll protect you from a big meanie like Raph." Mikey giggled grasping her hair as he pulled onto it slightly.

"Now you're it Fearless," Raph smirked down at Leo only to be kicked off as Leo tapped his shell.

"Got you back Raph." He chuckled before he dashed off before Raph could even tackle him again. The hothead turned his sights towards April noticing her holding Mikey. He dashed at them as Mikey let out a childish screech.

"Awuntie Awpil!" He giggled kicking his legs. Raph performed a flip over April causing her to halt in her tracks as he was suddenly standing in front of her as he grasped Mikey.

"Sorry, but he's mine now," Raph smirked as he held Mikey to his plastron. "I've finally gotcha!" He tickled Mikey hearing him giggle as he squirmed in his grasp. "Ya like that huh?"

"Don't worry Mikey, I'll save you from the tickle monster!" Donnie had suddenly had grasped Mikey ripping him from Raph.

"Tickle monster?" Raph quirked an eye ridge.

"That's right," Donnie held him protectively. "I'll protect him from monsters like you Raph."

The hothead rolled his eyes. "You know ya can't do that Brainiac, he's my brother too."

"I know that Raph," Donnie rolled his eyes as he cuddled Mikey against him.

They all continued to play with Mikey and he was fed some more fruit snacks and let's just say that Casey and Raph was his favorite target to throw his food at.

Evening had begun to settle as April and Casey bid the turtles goodbye and wished Donnie luck with the antidote.

"No worries, I'll get it done tonight. This would probably be the last time you'll see Mikey like this."

April nodded as she grasped Mikey holding him. "I'll always remember how you called me Auntie April, it's just so cute!" She awed at him as he sucked onto his thumb. "You're just an adorable little sunshine aren't you?" She patted his head as he kissed his forehead softly. "As much as I miss your older self, I'll miss this self too."

"Same here," Casey grinned reaching over to pat Mikey's head who turned his head to scowl playfully at him. "What?"

April chuckled as he handed Mikey over to Donnie. "You all take good care of him. Me and Casey have get going since we have school again tomorrow."

"And we have exams," Casey pouted. "It's the worst."

"We'll see you guys later," April nodded as the four bid them goodbye. She and Casey soon exited the lair as Donnie handed Mikey over to Leo.

"I've got to finish the antidote and I'm positive that I'll get it done tonight."

Leo nodded. "Good luck with that Donnie," he watched the genius disappear back into his lab as he cradled Mikey against him.

"It's going to be sad when he's not like this anymore," Raph commented.

"Yeah, I agree with you Raph. But, it's for the best," he glanced down at Mikey. "Even if Mikey enjoys being like this, he probably doesn't want to be like this forever and have to regrow again as he's so behind us now."

Raph nodded as he plopped himself onto his beanbag leaning back as Leo continued to rock Mikey who began to coo.

Leo grinned as he sang a Japanese lullaby.

"Mori mo iyagaru, bon kara saki-nya.

Yuki moi chiratsuku-shi, Ko moi naku-shi, Ototo.  
Bon ga kita-tote, nani ureshi-karo  
Katabira wa nashi, obi wa nashi  
Kono ko you naku, mori wo ba ijiru  
Mori moi ichi nichi, yaseru-yara  
Hayo-mo yuki-taya, Kono zaisho koete  
Mukou ni mieru wa, oya no uchi  
Mukou ni mieru wa, oya no uchi, Ototo."

Leo grinned as Mikey finally asleep against his plastron. It was his nap time and he really needed it. "Go to sleep Ototo."

Raph grinned at him as he sighed relaxing himself. Leo decided to fall asleep also with Mikey for an hour until he woke up from his nap.

* * *

After that hour had passed Leo felt Mikey squirming his grasp as he awoke and set Mikey down upon his feet.

"Waphie!" Mikey cried running up to Raph grasp his leg as he was currently reading a 'Green with Envy,' comic book. He glanced down to pick up Mikey settling him into his lap. "You want to read this comic with me?"

Mikey bobbed his little head excitedly as Raph chuckled. The hothead turned the pages as Mikey pointed at the pictures with such fascination and curiosity. Then Mikey shoved the comic into Raph's lap as he grasped Raph's face pinching his cheeks.

"What are you doing little brother?" Raph asked scrunching up his face. Mikey grinned and gigged pressing the nose of their beaks together before he pulled back pressed himself against Raph's plastron.

"Waphie! Piggy rwide!"

Raph blinked utterly stunned an astonished. "You want a piggy back ride?"

Baby Mikey nodded giggling as Raph slowly stood pulling Mikey away as he settled Mikey onto his shell.

"Rwun Waphie! Rwun!"

Leo chuckled as Raph grinned holding Mikey tightly against the back of his shell.

"Alright, here it goes buddy." Raph began to run around the lair where Mikey pointed at as he giggled throwing his hands into the air. Raph came to an abrupt stop as Leo pulled Mikey off his shell as they settled back down into the TV pit.

"You ready for the tickle monster to attack?" Leo grinned at Mikey who gave him a look of confusion. The blue masked wasted no time to grasp Mikey tickling his neck as Mikey giggled. Raph sat besides Leo reaching to tickle Mikey also, he was tickling the side ridges of his shell.

Mikey squirmed shrieking in laughter as both Leo and Raph laughed along with me.

"I've done it!" The lab door was thrown open banging loudly as Leo and Raph immediately stopped seeing Donnie rushing over to them.

"I've managed to make all the blood cells in Mikey's cells return back to normal. I've finally made the antidote!"

"That's great!" Leo grinned as Raph shifted slightly. "Is it ready now?"

"Of course it is, we can try it right now!"

"Oh, okay…" Raph mumbled as Donnie grasped both of their arms while Raph grasped Mikey cradling him as they entered the lab.

"This is it," Donnie reached over his desk to grasp a long syringe as he sucked up the contents of the blue liquid from the beaker into the syringe. "You should probably set him down first."

"Okay," Raph carefully set Mikey down onto the table as Mikey tried to move.

"No," Leo pressed his hand against Mikey's plastron. "Stay Mikey, Donnie is going to give you the antidote."

Baby Mikey blinked with puzzlement glancing up at Donnie as he held out the syringe. He let out a shriek quivering upon seeing he needle.

"Shhh, hey, it's okay," Raph immediately wrapped his arm around Mikey as he began to cry. "You'll be okay." He knew that Mikey had greatly feared needles, even his older self did too. "It'll be okay Lil' Mikey, we're here. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Baby Mikey seemed to calm down a bit as he grasped Raph's arm tightly as Donnie stood in front of him holding out the syringe.

"Brace yourselves guys, here it goes." Leo and Raph both held Mikey as Donnie injected Mikey with the needle as the blue contents of the syringe began to enter into his body and bloodstream. Mikey cried as big fat tears rolled down his freckled cheeks.

"I'm really gonna miss Lil' Mikey," Raph muttered frowning.

"Me too Raph, me too," Donnie added frowning sadly as all the contents blue liquid had entered into Mikey's body as he pulled out the syringe with the long needle.

"At least those were good times," Leo remarked. "And it made us realize how precious Mikey really is."

The three nodded as Donnie set aside the syringe watching Mikey closely for any change.

Baby Mikey started to scream loudly his face scrunching up in pain as he wailed.

"Is that supposed to happen Brainaic?" Raph demanded glancing at Donnie.

Donnie nodded biting his lip. "Yeah, it's supposed to Raph. The transformation might be painful and he'll be completely out of it."

Baby Mikey continued to thrash and wail loudly at the top of lungs for a full minute before he grew silent blinking up at his older brothers.

"He hasn't changed Donnie, he still looks the same," Raph's eyes widened.

"Hmm," Donnie scowled as he grasped the edge of the table. "I actually thought that it would work."

"Well, at least you tried Donnie," Leo frowned scooping up Mikey into his arms. "I think Mikey should rest after all this. He's probably tired."

"I-I'm so sorry guys," Donnie clenched his fists trying to keep himself together. "I really tried…"

"It's okay Brainaic," Raph shrugged.

"At least you tried," Leo patted Donnie's shoulder softly. "He'll just have to stay like this." Leo sighed heavily. "I think we should put him to bed, I'm going off to bed with him, you guys want to join?"

"Like ya have to ask that Fearless," Raph rolled his eyes. "Of course I want to spend more time with Mikey, even sleeping or cuddling…" He blushed rubbing his neck.

"I'll join too," Donnie grinned.

The three brothers each headed to Mikey's room this time and decided sleep together upon his bed. Raph held Mikey to his plastron as he laid his head where his heart was beating as baby Mikey fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

Raph continued to cuddle Mikey against him as the three brothers all huddled themselves together. Donnie laid his hand onto Mikey's carapace while Leo wrapped one arm around both Donnie and Raph while his hand comfortably lay upon the dome of Mikey's head.

They all drifted off to sleep huddled like this together… And yet, however, Mikey had somehow slipped from their huddled grasp in the middle of the night as he disappeared out from his room while his brothers were still sound asleep.

* * *

 **Awwww, so cute! *Dies and revives self again* Okay, now I'm good. It's just so adorable I can't even handle it! Especially the cuddles.**

 **What did you think of this my fellow readers?**

 **Hmmm, it looks like something had happened if Mikey had escaped his brothers grasp once again, we'll have to see what happens next. And for all those who want that mutt face to get punished for hurting Mikey, don't worry it'll happen in the next chapter and yet, it'll be the last chapter too.**


	10. Chapter 10: True Baby Bro

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Yeah, it's very cute! More cuteness in this chapter too. :)**

 **To gima2618: Yeah, baby Mikey is adorable indeed, I agree with you I love his older version better too. And don't worry, Mikey's bros will spend some time with him.**

 **To Marialine: Yeah it is! **

**To Wolfangel33: Yupp, mutt face finally gets punished in this chapter and maybe much more than that, you'll find out when you read this last chapter, thanks for reviewing! ;)**

 **To Guest: Yeah, I made some of it up, and I'm glad that the lullaby relaxed you. I hope you enjoy this last chapter of fluff!**

 **To Ryo-chan wolfgirl: I'm thrilled to hear that you loved this! It is sad how this is last chapter, but it must be done. I love baby Mikey he's way too adorable! And you shall see if you wondering why Mikey disappeared again, you shall see. I hope you enjoy this final chapter! X)**

 **To ZerotheDog: That's good to hear! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **To RoseDawn89: I would that almost this entire story is all kawaii. :) I'm glad you're happy that Rahzar shall get his butt whooped and that's totally true, even if Mikey is no longer a baby he'll always be the baby of the family. X3**

 **I appreciate everyone and all those other people who reviewed for this story. I never though that I'd get this far, as far as reviews go. It just made me feel a whole ton better that people really care about this story, you don't know how much that means to me. I cannot express my gratitude for each of you guys. And for that, I hope you enjoy this final chapter of True Baby Bro.**

* * *

 **You ready for kawaiiness and fluff? Let's get this started! X3**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Raph was the first to awaken as he grinned glancing down expecting Mikey to be still cuddled up against him. However, he wasn't there and that then explained the sudden coldness.

 _What the shell!? How was he gone again? How did he let this happen…. again!?_

Raph growled loudly instantly alerting both Leo and Donnie as they snapped out from their sleep. The red banded turtle angrily punched the bed as creaked slightly beneath his weight. He raucously got off the bed harshly shoving open the door not caring if it banged loudly against the wall.

The very moment he stepped outside Mikey's room. The scent of a delicious aroma hit his nose. Raph blinked utterly stunned and yet astonished.

That smell… It was familiar…. It smelt of bacon sizzling and…. pancakes…

Raph's eyes widened in shock as he knew that it could only mean one thing…

Leo and Donnie blinked utterly confused as the genius rubbed his eyes tiredly. Raph made a mad dash down the hallway, through the living room and burst into the kitchen.

He stared in shock at the sight before his eyes. There was Mikey, and not only that he was back as his 15 year old self, and not to mention that he was cooking breakfast.

"Hey dude," he turned his head grinning at Raph.

"Mikey!" Joy split across Raph's face as he practically crashed hugged Mikey as they crashed against the kitchen floor with Raph above Mikey hugging him tightly as he buried his head into his shoulder.

"R-Raph?" Mikey wrapped an arm around him as he suddenly noticed Leo and Donnie both racing into the kitchen.

"You're finally back!" Raph squeezed him tighter as Mikey made a strangled noise.

"Ah… a little… too…. tight… R-….." He didn't get to finish his sentence as he noticed Leo and Donnie appear up above him and they both clomped onto him and Raph adding more pressure into the hug. The youngest turtle sighed grinning nonetheless.

"The antidote worked!"

"We're glad to have you back!" Leo squeezed him tighter.

"Uh… hate to break the moment dudes, but you're choking me!" Mikey gasped shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh," Donnie lifted his head. "Right sorry…" He and Leo both pushed themselves up as Mikey noticed that Raph was still hugging him tightly.

"Raph?"

The hothead grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I just miss ya bro." Mikey nodded in understanding as hothead pulled away and reached out a hand to help him up.

"You were making breakfast?" Leo glanced at the plates that were neatly set up with eggs and bacon.

"Yeah dude!" Mikey rubbed his head. "I figured since I was gone for so long being a baby and couldn't cook for you dudes and now that I'm back to normal this was the first thing that I wanted to do for you bros."

"Aww, thanks Mikey, that's sweet of you," Donnie beamed benevolently, rubbing Mikey's head who triumphantly grinned.

"We really did miss you cooking Mikey."

"Of course you did!" Mikey turned his head towards Raph noticing his mouth hanging open, he was practically drooling. "Go on dudes! It's all for you!"

The three chuckled as they each made their way around the counter to settle into their stools immediately digging into the breakfast. Mikey joined them too sitting besides Raph and Leo as he could hear them muttering 'Mmmmms.'

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Mikey slapped his head as he got off his stool as his brothers gave him a questioning glance. He walked over to the other side of the counter grasping a few cups. "I forgot to give these to you dudes." He set a cup of orange juice in front of Raph, a cup of coffee in front of Donnie and a mug of tea in front of Leo.

"Wow, did you actually do all this? For us?" Leo grinned grasping the mug of tea as he brought it to his mouth.

"I sure did!" Mikey opened the fridge to see ICK as he petted her head softly as she licked his nose before he too gave her a lick muttering softly at how delicious she was.

"It's good to see you Ice Cream Kitty." He closed the top fridge door opening the bottom to grasp a carton of milk and poured some milk for himself into a cup as he put the carton back into the fridge as he went to sit back down besides his bros.

"I can't believe that you did all this just for us," Leo had reached over to rub Mikey's head who was taking a bite of his eggs.

"Anything for you dudes," Mikey spoke such gibberish with food his mouth.

Leo chuckled shaking his head as he went back to chug another sip of tea before held it in front of himself.

"I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah?" Mikey had finished his eggs'-n bacon as he took a sip of his milk.

"Do you still like…. remember… everything?"

Mikey chuckled as both Donnie and Raph looked at him. They were all giving him curious expressions.

"Of course I do bros, I remember everything. I remember eating fruit snacks, throwing cheerios at Raph, playing with blocks and action figures, taking naps, crawling away and getting captured…" Mikey trailed off noticing how his bros expressions had changed. "Uh, sorry about that dudes, I was just out of my mind at that time, I guess you could say that I heard you Leo talking about the youngest and I didn't feel like being the youngest, I didn't seem to like it. Plus, Rahzar scared me out of my shell."

"That mutt will pay…" Raph muttered softly almost too soft to be barely heard.

"I'm sorry Mikey," Leo wrapped an arm around the youngest turtle's shoulder.

"No worries Leo," Mikey shook his head wiping off his gloomy expression. "I then realized how fun this all was. I remember calling you guys by your nicknames, playing with you guys, including April and Casey. I also remembered Donnie reading me that turtle book," Mikey smirked in Donnie's direction. "And also, playing Hide-n-seek, playing tag, you guys being the tickle monsters, hearing Raph's heartbeat…" Mikey smirked noticing how Raph's face was tinted red in embarrassment. "And the sleeping together, and plus the cuddling."

"Wow," Donnie blinked stunned. "You managed to remember all of that?"

"Sure did," the freckled turtle nodded. "Oh and one more thing," Mikey leaned towards Leo. "I remember doing this," he gently yanked onto Leo's blue bandana tails as the oldest was currently trying to take another sip of tea only to choke and spurt out the liquid from his mouth.

Both Donnie and Raph burst into laughter at Leo's utterly perplexed expression as Mikey giggled.

"I also remember trying to bite and suck onto your guys' bandana tails," Mikey smirked mischievously. "Maybe I can bite them right now?" He leaned back towards Leo who set his mug onto the counter and pressed his hand against Mikey's face holding his face back.

"Absolutely not," Leo shook his head.

Mikey grinned pushing Leo's hand off his face. "I actually wasn't going to dude." He twisted himself around towards Raph smirking at him. "And I definitely remember this."

Raph set down his cup glancing at Mikey before gasping in shock as Mikey had grasped the sides of his face squishing it just like he had done when he was a baby and he pressed his nose against Raph's rubbing it before he pulled away.

"MIKEY!" Raph's face bloomed red as he could feel warmth all over.

"Just giving you some brotherly love dude, and you should so see your face right now," Mikey giggled as Raph could feel himself fuming.

"That's it!" He roared he immediately leapt at Mikey as they crashed against the kitchen floor loudly. They were wrestling upon the floor as Leo and Donnie both watched until Master Splinter appeared in the doorway.

"What's all this commotion coming from the kitchen?"

Both Mikey and Raph froze as the youngest titled his head back to see his Sensei.

"Sensei!" He squirmed out from beneath Raph who scowled folding his arms angrily across his plastron. Mikey had hugged Master Splinter burying his head into his robe.

"Michelangelo?" Master Splinter gasped as he placed his hands onto Mikey's shoulders holding him out so he could see him better. "You're back to normal my son?"

"Sure am Sensei!" Mikey grinned. "You really should be thanking Donnie, his antidote actually worked!"

Donnie grinned as Master Splinter glanced at him. "Thank you Donatello, you did well my son to bring Michelangelo back."

"No problem Sensei."

"I'm glad you're back my son," Master Splinter squeezed his son as he leaned his head down to plant a kiss to his forehead. "I see that you have made breakfast for your brothers."

"I just wanted to do something for them."

"That's very thoughtful of you Michelangelo," the youngest beamed up at his master. "Now I must say, we'll begin training my sons. Meet me in the dojo and you too Michelangelo," he glanced back down at Mikey. "It'll be good to have you back."

Mikey nodded as they both let go as Master Splinter exited the kitchen. Leo and Donnie passed by him while Mikey noticed Raph smirking in his direction. He followed his bros into the dojo where they began their training doing katas and sparring off one against another. Mikey felt great to finally be back, he felt more like himself.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go well. Mikey played much needed video games that he had missed and watching Chris Bradford which his brothers had decided to watch it with him which really surprised him, but he didn't care. He was just glad to sitting together with his bros.

Leo had suggested that they finally go on patrol and to Mikey, it felt like he hadn't been on patrol for ages. He could tell his bros felt the same way too as they had been staying in the lair for quite awhile. It was great to be back out in New York City watching the street lights glisten on the boulevard. He glanced up towards the sky to see the twinkling stars among the night and the cool breeze hitting his skin as his short mask tails were swishing behind him.

"It's finally great to be back," Leo commented letting out sigh. He turned his head wrapping an arm around Mikey. "Especially with our youngest here."

Mikey grinned at Leo. "It's nice to be back dudes."

"Isn't it so nice out here?" Donnie glanced up at the stars.

"Sure is Brainiac," Raph huffed grinning himself.

The four brothers each dangled over the edge of the rooftop glancing up at the stars as they leaned against each other. They decided to stay there for quite awhile enjoying the view.

"There's nothing better than this."

"You foolish turtles…"

The four stiffened as Mikey froze. That voice… he knew it anywhere. Leo, Donnie and Raph whirled their heads around.

"It's the Foot clan!" Donnie blurted as Mikey turned his head he slowly stood with his brothers as they pulled out their weapons getting into their fighting stances.

Mikey noticed another silhouette standing out in the darkness.

"Heh, so the worthless and useless turtle finally back to normal?" The voice sneered as Mikey's eyes widened.

"Rahzar!" Raph hissed narrowing his eyes. The mutt stepped out from the shadows revealing himself.

"So? My Master's plans had failed to eliminate the pathetic turtle freak?"

Mikey grasped his nun-chucks holding them tightly as he noticed his older brothers began to surround him.

 _What were they doing?_

"If you think you're here to hurt our brother, then you're wrong," Leo hissed pointing his katana at Rahzar. "You'll have to go through us first."

"Then so be it," Rahzar growled as the rest of the foot ninjas suddenly took action and began to attack.

Mikey spun his nun-chuck whacking those ninjas that dared to come after him. He sent a kick to a foot ninja's side before he punched the one behind him. Somehow, he and his bros got further apart from each other during the fight as Mikey could the foot ninjas had stopped attacking him and they completely surrounded his bros.

"Dudes!" He suddenly halted in his tracks as the moonlight shined brightly a large hovering over him. He swiftly turned around clenching his nun-chuck seeing Rahzar standing there.

"Is see that the mark is still there," Rahzar sneered.

Mikey glanced at his arm seeing the small scab that was still there. It would probably take another week or so before it was completely gone and there'd be nothing left. It wouldn't leave a scar at all. But, with the scab there it left a reminder.

Mikey's eyes narrowed as he twirled his nun-chuck taking a fighting stance as Rahzar slowly stalked closer towards him.

"You won't stand a chance foolish turtle. You are nothing, a true freak, a useless and worthless being."

Mikey shook his head denial as he bent his knees further preparing himself for any oncoming attack.

"You really think your brothers care about you? I bet when you were a baby they didn't even want to take care of you."

 _Well, you're wrong dude…_ Mikey scowled angrily. He wasn't falling for that, he remembered everything that he did with his bros when he was baby, and those precious times and they had shown how they had cared deeply for him.

"If it weren't for your pathetic brothers I would've killed you already back in that lab," he hissed making Mikey to voluntarily shiver. "And since your brothers are occupied and cannot help you, I'll finish off the job myself." With that Rahzar roared leaping at Mikey who ducked him as the mutt accidentally slammed into the wall that was behind Mikey.

"Ha! Take that!" Mikey pointed at him before letting out a shriek as Rahzar leapt at him swiping out his claws as one of them nearly touched his skin. Mikey felt Rahzar grasp his leg slamming him onto his plastron. He grunted upon the impact as he twisted himself around spinning his nun-chuck as he threw out his kusarigama blade to stab into Rahzar's shin.

The mutt howled in pain and rage ripping out the blade as Mikey's nun-chuck went sprawling away from him. He tried to move as Rahzar had slammed his foot onto his plastron.

"Let me go you mutt face!" Mikey hissed as he yelped suddenly as Rahzar had grasped him up by the throat holding him up into the air. Mikey's hands grasped Rahzar's claw trying to rip it away it from his throat as Rahzar squeezed tighter.

"You razor-faced mutt!" Mikey spat as Rahzar growled loudly suddenly slamming him into the wall behind him knocking the air out of him as he hacked and coughed feeling Rahzar squeezing his wind pipe harder.

"Don't worry," Rahzar raised his other claw into the air. "I'll make your end swift."

"Oh no ya don't!" Mikey saw Raph's sai flying through it the air until it stabbed Rahzar's arm as he howled dropping Mikey who gasped for air bringing a hand to his throat.

"Mikey!" He glanced up seeing his brothers growling, Each of their eyes were white slits as they took down the foot members with such rage that Mikey had never seen before. Raph was the first to tackle Rahzar as both Leo and Donnie joined the fight.

Mikey's eyes widened as he noticed Donnie's bo staff whack Rahzar's face and he flinched as Leo stabbed his side with his katana blade while Raph sent him a swift kick that he slammed against the rooftop.

"Mikey! Are you okay?" Donnie ran up to him noticing Mikey who was clutching his throat.

"Ah, I'm okay D."

The genius shook his head. "Let me see your throat he removed Mikey's hand his own hand softly brushing Mikey's throat.

"Thank goodness," Donnie sighed in relief before he hugged Mikey tightly as the orange masked turtle glanced up at him. "You're okay." He then noticed both Leo and Raph surround him as they hugged him tightly.

"Are you dudes okay?" Mikey asked. He never seen them fight with such anger and rage and perhaps… maybe protectiveness?

"We're just glad that you're okay," Leo had tilted his chin up midnight eyes meeting baby blue as Leo kissed his forehead. "You're okay Ototo." He could see the trace of tears glistening in their eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay dudes," he reassuringly grinned up at them. He had never seen them so protective of him before. His eyes widened as he noticed Rahzar staggering towards them. Leo and Donnie both turned around growling as they stood in of Mikey along with Raph.

Mikey felt Raph tug him against his side and push him behind his shell.

"That pathetic turtle is mine," Rahzar hissed. "He shall come to meet his end."

"More like this will be your end," Leo hissed slashing out his katana blade along with Donnie's bo staff as Rahzar dodged them as Raph charged at him. He dodged Raph also immediately sprinting towards Mikey as the youngest tried to move out of the way only to be slammed against the wall.

"Your end shall be swift any last words turtle?" Rahzar sneered directly into Mikey's face as the youngest could feel goose bumps rise on his skin. He suddenly noticed Raph growling loudly as he charged at Rahzar in blind rage knocking the mutt over to the side as Mikey felt Leo tuck him behind his shell while Donnie had grasped his arm.

Mikey's eyes widened as he watched Raph beat the shell out of Rahzar in blind rage. If eyes could catch on fire, Raph's would be flaming right now. The Mikey flinched as Raph had slammed Rahzar against the wall.

"You're gonna pay for hurting my baby brother!" Raph roared as he used his hand to grasp Rahzar's head before slamming it against the concrete with a loud bone snapping noise that made Mikey wince as he noticed how Rahzar's neck was bent in a odd angle, he clearly tell that it was broken and blood was pooling around his head and it was a large amount. Raph grasped his sai as he continued to stab Rahzar over and over again as he growled loudly.

"That's enough Raph," Leo had to grasp the hothead's shoulder to stop him. "He's already dead there's no way he could survive that."

Raph heaved heavily shoving his sais into his belt before he gave Rahzar's body one last kick as he fell over the edge of the rooftop.

"That bastard is finally done for," Raph growled clenching his fist.

"Right," Leo turned around to face Mikey as he rubbed the youngest turtle's head.

"That mutt face dared to hurt our baby brother," Donnie added with a growl in his voice.

"Our precious baby brother," Leo grinned before scowling. "He deserved that, and if anyone else tries to hurt our baby they'll face our wrath."

Mikey's eyes widened as big as saucers. He had never seen his older bros act like this, especially this protective of him. He now understood something, if you mess with the youngest you'll face the older brothers' wrath.

"Come on guys, we should probably head back."

They each nodded as Mikey went to retrieve his nun-chuck shoving it into his belt before he felt his bros wrap their arms around him. They each all grinned as they headed back towards the lair.

That night, after Mikey bid goodnight to Sensei and hugged him he went off to his bed he started to drift off until he was awoken by his bed shifting. He opened his eyes suddenly noticing his brothers climbing into his bed.

"Shhh," Leo held a finger to his mouth. "Go back to sleep Ototo." Mikey grinned at this shifting slightly to make more room for his bros fight in.

"You know what dudes?" Mikey grinned as Raph tugged him against his plastron as he laid his head back hearing his strong heart beat. He sighed closing his eyes for a moment before opening them once more "I actually like being the youngest."

"That's good to hear Mikey," Leo grinned at him rubbing his head fondly as Mikey could feel Donnie grasping his hand.

"And just because you're not a baby anymore doesn't mean that we can't still do this," Donnie gestured to themselves. "To spend time together and cuddle."

Mikey giggled softly at this as he felt Leo lean forward to kiss his forehead.

"Precious Ototo."

"Love you too Leo"

Donnie grinned squeezing Mikey's hand softly as he leaned over to kiss his forehead too.

"I love you Mikey."

"Love you too D." Mikey turned his head to Raph who was grinning down at him before he rolled his eyes as he tickled Mikey's side ridges as Mikey burst into laughter.

"What? Hey Hahahaha stop!" Mikey squealed in laughter until Raph stopped his tickling as he kissed Mikey's forehead pressing his head against his plastron.

"Love ya too little brother."

"Love you Raphie." He closed his eyes snuggling against Raph's plastron. They were all huddled together in a protective ball cuddling each other. Mikey was in the middle of it all with his older brothers huddling protectively around him. He truly was the true baby bro…

* * *

 **Mutt face finally got his punishment and he shouldn't mess around with Mikey's older brothers. Nobody should or you'll face their wrath.**

 **Awww, the end was so sweet, all that cuddling! Looks like Mikey truly does like being the youngest, it totally suits him. He truly is the true baby brother. ^~^**

 **You can leave me with your last thoughts about this story, I'd love to read them. X3**


End file.
